I Need You To Stay
by islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: Spencer and Ashley think that things are going great between one another. What they don't know is what is in store for them along the way. Are they willing to fight for what they want or give up when things go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey so this is my first ever fan fiction story. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think! If you like it, i'll keep writing and if you don't i'll keep working on it! Thanks!**_

_**Chapter one.**_

It's 1 am right now. I am currently at the club Midnight. It is totally bomb right now. Hot guys and sexy girls. The club reeks of alcohol and everyone is sweating like crazy from dancing. Guys with guys, girls with girls, guys with girls. It's intense right now, to be honest this is the most busy I've seen Midnight in a while. I was standing by the DJ and was flirting intensely while dancing. My favorite song_ Crickets by Drop City Yacht Club [Gangster_ _Summer Remix]_ was playing really loud. I was swaying my hips side to side while grinding on some random guy. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. My eyes met his, i smiled at him and looked him up and down. This guy is really hot.

"Hey, what's your name?" I gave him my famous head tilt and side smile.

"Cute smile you got there babe, I'm Keanu." He put his hand out hoping for me to shake his hand. In reply I looked at his hand then back at him. He gave me a confused look before trying to put his hand down to his side. I grabbed his hand swiftly and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few minutes, I pulled away and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Keanu. I'm Spencer, and you are really hot." I smiled and winked as he had this huge grin on his face still mesmerized from the kiss. We kept grinding on each other while making out. Every now and then we pulled away to catch a breather.

" I'm going to go grab a drink." I kissed him again and walked away before her could answer.

I walked to the bar. Good thing my dad owns this place. By the way, my name is Spencer Carlin, I'm 18, I'm a senior at King High Institution of assholes. I'm one of the very few gay people there. To be honest I am mostly into chicks but I can't help I also dig dicks aha. Most of the school talks crap about people being gay, personally I don't give a crap and plus I never listen. I go on doing my own thing. Plus, i'm one of the popular chicks so not many people say stuff about me being is about 4 or 5 gay people actually out of the closet at KHI. Myself, this girl Stacy, this guy Arnold, another guy Donald and the hottest of them all Ashley Davies.

Words cannot explain the level of hotness this chick is. I hear she has a penis but i don't really know what to believe. She is pretty sexy though penis or not. We know of each other but don't really know know each other. What totally tops of the gay girl thing is funny cause supposedly, we are the top two of all the girls at school on the "Would totally bang" list. Yet, we're gay! Woo!

Anyways, I'm still standing like a fucking loner waiting for my drink. Frank the bartender hasn't even looked at me. Sometimes i just want to slap him to get him to focus, but at the same time he is a family friend and we love him. Plus, I have more respect than i sound or act like i do. Not only that but my dad opened this place for my friends and I to have fun and hang out somewhere cool. But this dude won't even help everyone get a drink.

"Damn it, Frank!" I walk behind the bar and punch his arm and laugh at him.

"Watch it little Carlin! I'll get the bouncers!" He yells laughing at me.

"Dude, I'm going to smack you again if you don't help everyone out. I see like three insanely beautiful girls over there waiting for your assistance and I was waiting also little butt muncher." I smiled as he looked down at me and laughed.

"You're sassy kid. Do you think you can get them drinks while I help out this group?" He nudges me towards them.

"Fine. You're lucky I love you butt-head."

"Whatever butt head." He says laughing and mocking me. I walk over to the group of girls and smile. They all smiled and were more beautiful up close. One, girl was blonde and had brown eyes, another girl was brunette with blue eyes and the last girl was blonde with green eyes. They all had on skin tight dresses and a totally nice rack.

"Hey there ladies. How can I help you tonight?"

"Hey, can I get some red wine?" The blue eyed girl asked with a smile.

"I would like white wine." The brown eyed girl said politely.

"Can I have a shot of Jack Daniels?" The green eyed girl said giving me her credit card.

"Yeah, no problem. Be right up beautiful's " I smiled before I walked away. While pouring their drinks, I looked up in the mirror with the glass shelves that are in front me. I saw all of them looking down towards my ass smiling. I couldn't help but laugh to myself and turn around to give them there drinks._ 'Why not have some fun tonight?'_ I think to myself. I walk over to them and give them their drinks.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." They all said.

"I'm Spencer Carlin." i put out my hand for them all to shake, the blue eyed girl smiled wide as she shook my hand and I knew this was going to be amazing with her.

"Cute name, I'm Okalani, the green eyed girl is Jesse, and the brown eyed girl is Janice."

"Nice to meet you beautiful ladies. By the way, you should really look at your surroundings before checking out someone's ass. I caught you in the mirror behind me." They all blushed a lot and we all laughed.

"So, would the three of you care to dance?" They all nodded as I hopped over the counter. Good thing I'm wearing stretchy skinnies tonight. I lead them into the middle of the dance floor. The song_ Fast Lane by Bad Meet Evils_ was playing loud. Okalani is In front of me grinding into me, Jesse is in front of her and Janice is behind me. To be honest, I'm a little turned on right now. We are all drinking, laughing and dancing when out of nowhere Okalani turns around and starts making out with me. I smile into the make out, I finally pull away after a few minutes to catch my breathe. I pull away breathe in a couple times when next thing you know Janice grabs me and kisses me. I feel her tongue asking for access so I decided to grant her wish. We made out for a few minutes than the same thing happened with Jesse. This totally made my night, until once I pulled away I turned to the door to see the one and only... Ashley Davies staring and smiling at me.

It was like everything faded away as we made eye contact. She was with her half sister Tracy Woods and her sisters boyfriend Aiden Dennison. They are all star athletes at KHI. Ashley plays basketball along with Aiden and Tracy plays volleyball. Luckily, I'm a star softball player, which gets them to notice me. Plus, I used to date Aiden before i found out i was into chicks and Tracy is one of my best-friends. For some reason I just never talked to Ashley.

We were still staring at each other until Okalani broke the spell and started kissing me again. Not that I'm complaining since Okalani is pretty hot. We made out for a while until I felt hands on my hip and someone started grinding on me. I thought it was Janice but i just got this vibe that it wasn't her. By now the song how to be a heart breaker by Mariana and the diamonds was on.

_'RULE NUMBER ONE, IS THAT YOU GOTTA HAVE FUN._  
_BUT BABY WHEN YOUR DONE, YOU GOTTA BE THE FIRST TO RUN._

After I pulled away and turned around quickly to face the stranger behind. I met up with the most beautiful eyes ever. They were light brown with Specks of gold in them. I looked up and down to examine the brunette in front if me and may I sa- HOLY SHIT. It's... Ashley freaken Davies. I was secretly screaming in my head, my heart started racing and my palms got sweaty. I smiled at her as she smiled back. She was wearing a ripped denim jean vest, a gray band tee and black ripped skinny jeans with chuck Taylor's. I couldn't help but notice how hot she looked.

"Hey babe, I'm Ashley Davies" she kept dancing with me but held out her hand. I shook her hand lightly and smiled.

"I'm Spencer Carlin."

"Yeah, I know. You're the star player for softball at KHI" I couldn't help but smile really wide, at the fact, she knows who I am.

"Wow, I'm surprised the famous Ashley Davies knows of me."

"Well you are the second hottest girl at school." She winked at me and gave me a nose-crinkling smile.

"Oh yeah? Whose the first?" I asked giving her a wink and side grin

"That would be me!" She smiled chuckling a little.

"Cocky much?" I smiled and pushed her slightly off me but dragged her back in to dance.

"Well, that's not the only thing cocky about me baby. I mean you do make me, how do I say this? Hard." She raised her left eyebrow and laughed. I looked down and noticed a HUGE bulge. I couldn't help but think, _'Whoa, guess she does have a penis!'_ I look up and smile. I grabbed her hand and intertwined fingers. We stopped dancing, staring into each others eyes until I remember Okalani, Jesse, and Janice.

"Excuse me ladies. I'll talk to you three later. Especially, you Oaks. Call you tomorrow?" I couldn't help but flirt with her one last time. I looked at Ashley from the corner of my eyes and she seemed PISSED. I smiled at how cute she looked mad and turned my focus back on Okalani.

"Yeah, call me tomorrow. My number is in your phone." She kissed me one last time and moved out of the way.

"Thanks, goodbye babe." I grabbed Ashley's hand and led her to the bathroom. We walked into the biggest stall open. I put my hands on her face and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were so soft.

"So Ashley. I'm going to a wild guess and go with you wanting to take care of that little situation in your pants?" I laughed and pointed downwards.

"One, he isn't little, trust me! Two, I was hoping you would help me take care of it?" She seemed so scared, but confident to ask me. Obviously, I couldn't help but not pass up in a hook up.

"Of course, that's why we're in here isn't it Davies?" I leaned in and kissed her deeply as she returned the favor. I felt her tongue move across my bottom lip wishing for access. I open my mouth just a little to gasp at how amazing it felt to finally kiss Ashley, but then I was greeted by her tongue shoved into my mouth. It wasn't forceful or unattractive, more of innocent, swift and soft. Our tongues were in a major battle. I pulled away hoping to catch some breathe, apparently Ashley didn't need it cause she went straight to my neck, licking, nipping, biting, sucking and kissing. She found my major turn on spot which is where my pulse point is at. Once she noticed,she attacked it right away.

I let out a slight moan and tangled my fingers in her hair. I took of her vest as she pulled off my white tank top.

"Are you ready?" I hear the lust In her voice. I could tell how much she wants this. I was thinking about just being a simple tease and just tell her not here, but I couldn't after she moved her hips into me and I felt her bulge.

"I've been ready babe." I smiled and kissed her ear and then her neck. I moved my hand slowly down her body to her pants. I heard a slight moan once I reached her bulge. I looked her in the eyes. They were dark, full of lust, want and total horniness. I smiled and unbuttoned and slowly unzipped her jeans. I kissed her deeply as she did the same. I put my hand into her boy briefs and felt her dick warm and smooth. I moved my hands along it as Ashley's knees weakened until my body caught her. I pulled her dick out gently, it was sticking straight out, my mouth dropped at how long it really was. It was about 9 inches or so and trust me it was like Niagara Falls had just exploded in my pants like 10 times.

We moved around the stall to where I was against the door. She had already pulled down my pants and thong. She smiled and kissed me once more. She lifted me up like no problem. She adjusted her penis before entering me. I looked down then up to her eyes once more. I licked my lips slowly, and a smirk came from my mouth. Ashley slowly put the tip of the head in my pussy. I was going to tell her to be gentle at first but all i could do was moan.

"Have a fun ride." She laughed and slammed it in. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed at how much pain it caused but it hurt so good! She went slow then picked up her pace as our bodies kept hitting the stall door.

"Ah! Fuck Spencer! Spencer! Spencer!" I heard yelling but for some reason now it didn't sound like Ashley anymore. It sounded like my brother Glen.I opened my eyes to see him hitting me with a pillow._ Oh great! It was all a fucking dream! Amazing. Got myself all hot and bothered. Hate that._ I rubbed my eyes and noticed how pissed off Glen was at me.

"Jesus Christ Spence! You need to hurry up! You have like 15 minutes to shower, get dressed and go eat breakfast. Remember, if you lag I'm leaving. " I punched him in the gut as he grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Thanks, thanks so much for waking me up from an amazingly awesome dream! Freaken douche-B!" I tried to climb out of bed when my sister Kyla tackled me. She pinned me down and straddled me on my bed. To let you know Kyla wasn't my full sister. My mom had married again after Glen and I were born and her and my real dad divorced. She ended up getting married Kyla's dad and they had her a year after me. Things were going great until my real dad came in the picture again, totally changed man and my mom won custody over Kyla after her Dad Rick and my mom divorced. Now my mom is back with my real dad again and so far it is going great and i think it's actually going to stay this way!

"YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT ASHLEY DAVIES WEREN'T YOU?!" I laughed at her wide eyes and interest in my dreams.

"Yes. Yes I was now please move so I can get ready. I only have 15 minutes."

"Give me the deeds dude. Like pronto." She laughed and turned to Glen and threw a pillow at him.

"Glen be gone biyotch! I gotta talk to Spence. You can go I'll give her a ride. See you at school bro."

"Have a good day sisters. Don't wait up after school unless you need a ride to go get your car Spence." Glen ran out of my room and out of the house. Yelling good bye to our parents. Kyla's glaze shot straight back at me.

"Okay big sis. Deeds now!"

"Well little young one, lets just say it got me all hot and bothered" I got a wide grin on my face and winked as her smile turned to a face of disgust. She slowly got off me and laughed.

"One, you're gross! Two, hurry up I want to leave now. You got 15 minutes starting now!"

"Oh my ! Frigging butt hole dude!" Kyla laughed and skipped out of my room as I stripped down and jumped in the shower. When I was done I got dressed pretty fast and left with a piece toast in one hand, my car keys in another. It felt good to know I'll have my car back again. I got it all done up a few months ago and it just got done now. I'm hoping its totally worth the wait, I'll be very sad if it wasn't. I hopped over the door into the passenger seat of Kyla's car. She had a white convertible PT cruiser. To be honest, I absolutely loved it, maybe a little more than mine but mines my baby and nothing's replaces your first car. Yet, my car is from the 50,s and way more awesome!

"Damn it Spence! What'd I say about jumping into my car? You're going to ruin the leather."

"Whatever, get me to school, tired of being stuck in that stuffy house."

"Let's hit the road then big sis." Kyla and I drove off towards school. When we got there everyone stared at us. We are some of the star players at school and hottest people at KHI. Kyla plays soccer, Glen plays football and like I said I play softball. We always get attention along with Ashley, Tracy and Aiden. Obviously, Glen and Kyla love the attention but to me I find it somewhat annoying. We were bumping_ When we first met by Hello_ _goodbye_ Apparently, that also got everyone's attention. Especially, Ashley's because when i hopped out of her car again just to piss Kyla off, I looked up and she was staring at me with a huge grin on her face. We made instant eye contact and I couldn't help but smile and check her out as she walked away.

"Dude, Kyla, she is so hot."

"Ew, okay I already heard enough of your dream lets get to class." Kyla pushed me towards the school as the bell rang


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hey everyone, so i had already written the first two chapters! I'm currently working on the third one. I'm going to try to keep posting as much as i can. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR PLACES THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY THAT COINCIDENTALLY END UP BEING REAL PLACES IN THIS STORY ALL CREDITS GO TO SoN and the writers/singers of every song name and everyone who owns places that i put in this story!**_

"Why don't they serve beer at a math party?" My math teacher is trying to crack another calculus joke. It's like his third one today, I find it totally lame. Especially, since I don't know anything he is talking about, to be honest, I wish I did.

"Because you can't drink and derive!" The smart kids in the class are all laughing while other students are just sitting there fake laughing. Me being me and totally mesmerized by Ashley and is just spacing out. At least until Kyla smacked me.

"Spence! Pay attention!"

"Ouch that freaken hurt ! I am paying attention." I said giving a small grin while rubbing my head.

"Sure you are. What did Mr. Perez just say?"

"Some lame joke."

"You piss me off so much at times. It wasn't lame it was funny"

"Kyla that's cause you are a nerd."

"Just a reminder. I don't like pickles on my cheeseburger."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Love you to. Now, go partner up with Ashley."

"What? Why?" I look up at my teacher before she could respond and I hear him rambling on and on about what we are suppose to do. I look back to Kyla and she is gone._ Awesome, left alone at my desk. Just wonderful!_ I grab a textbook from underneath my desk and open up to page 136. Time to do some math! I look up with a confused look on my face as I hear someone clear their throat. As soon I focus my eyes my mouth drops at this beautiful brunette standing there.

"Hey, can I work with you?" I nodded nervously as Ashley gave me a nose crinkling smile.

"I'm Spencer Carlin." I held my hand out and shook her hands. They're so soft and smooth. I noticed i got lost in my thoughts and that I was holding her handing to long and quickly let go.

"Yeah I know. You have a hot sister." I smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah but I think you're WAY more hot." She winked and checked me out.  
I blushed so much and laughed.

"Thank you. Just jump right in on the flirting! Brownie points for confidence" i laughed and winked at her smile. It is so beautiful!

"So Spencer Carlin. Yes creepy I know your full name."

"Its not creepy Ashley Davies." We both laughed

"I'm surprised you know who I am." She smiled and blushed. Did i mention she has the most beautiful smile ever? Focus Spence! Focus!

"Well you are the most beautiful girl at KHI." I winked and made her blush even more.

"So Spencer, will you make this girl happy by giving me your number? She looked down and I knew she was shy and scared to ask. I grabbed her hand then gently wrote down my number.

"How about after softball practice. I go to the gym and wait for you after your basketball practice is over?" She automatically perked up and smiled. My heart was racing awaiting her answer.

"Sounds great, I got to take you somewhere fun and I know the perfect place. Are you afraid of heights?" My smile faded to my jaw dropping. I am deathly scared of heights.

"I am actually but as long as you're there I should be okay." I winked at her and blushed. Spencer Marie Carlin what did you just get yourself into?! I was secretly screaming inside. The bell rang and I grabbed my duffle bag with my softball clothes in it, I waved goodbye to Ashley and left in a hurry. I was late yesterday and Coach Beth would be extremely pissed if I was pissed again.

2 hours passed as we just finished practicing. The whole team got our stuff together and had to huddle up before we left.

"Alright girls huddle up!" Coach Beth yelled. Everyone quickly huddled into a big group but still giving each other space since we were all sweaty.

"We got a big game coming up next week! It's against Warriors High Academy and I know we can do this. We have been playing so great this season. We got to keep that up. We are undefeated champs since last year and I would like to keep it that way! We just got to keep our head in the game and think our plays out mentally! What do I always say?"

"Softball is 20% physical and 80% mental!" We all are pumped up for this next game. We have practice for the rest of the week besides the weekend and Friday. THANK YOU GOD!

"Good you girls remember, now lets do our cheer! Spencer can you start it off for us captain?" I nod as we all put our hands in the middle.

"Hit it far! Hit it high! Get the grounders! Catch the fly's! Lets do this now!Go KHI!" We all scream this at once as we break at the end. I say my goodbyes and grab my softball bag and leave right away to meet up with Ashley. I walk into the gym and smile as I see her running up and down the court. I could see her getting mad as she tries to steal the ball from her teammate but keeps failing. Finally, she steals the ball from her and runs towards the other end of the court, she passes it to her friend as she stays at the 3 point line. Her friend jukes out their teammate and passes it back to Ashley. Ashley gets the ball and shoots it from the three point line and drains it nothing but net ! The crowd does wild! AAH! No I'm kidding I'm like the only crowd here right now.

I look up to see Ashley walking my way, sweating, her face is red and I can tell she is tired.

"Hey there." I smile at her as she grabs her bag while I stand up.

"Hey to you to." Ashley turns around and grabs my hand while intertwining our fingers. She looks me up and down, I have my whole softball uniform on which means the essentials are; sliding shorts, knee socks, under armor, softball pants, t shirt and head band. I laugh once I see her lick her lips as she blushes.

"You're really cute you know that?" I comment as i give her the Carlin head tilt and smile.

"Thank you, I try my best." she laughed

"Why try you lo-" I got rudely interrupted by Glen since he was coming out of the boys locker room. I turned around and quickly let go of Ashley's hand to run over to him. "Sorry, Ash hold on a sec."

"Spencer! Where are you going?

"I'm going with Ashley to hang out! Don't wait up!" I tried to run back to Ashley, but Glen grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I couldn't shake him off since he is to strong and I'm tired plus lazy. I turned around and gave him an angry glare.

"No freaken way! You're going to hang out with Ashley Davies?! She is the hottest chick ever!" He yelled the last part as loud as possible hoping to get her attention. I looked over to see her smile at me._ She_ _so heard that_. I waved and smiled back embarrassed

"I got to go bro. Don't wait up dude. Tell Kyla I got to reschedule our sisterly bonding for tomorrow!" I ran back to Ashley before he could reply. When I got there I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the gym as fast as I could.

"Whoa, Spence! Why are we running?" We slowed down once we got to Ashley's navy blue Porsche.

"I didn't want Glen to embarrass me." My face was all flushed and I was already blushing at my thoughts of how cute Ashley looked with a flushed face.

"It's okay. You're cute when you're all worried you know that?" I blushed even more at how sweet Ashley was to me.

"Do you think you could drop me off at that car detailer place down the street?"

"Dennis and boys?"

"Yeah that one! My friend works there and he just finished my car and wanted me to pick it up after school."

"Yeah, no problem, let us go!" I smirked at how much energy she had left in her. Although, I was so tired but i hate doors so I used the rest of my strength to jump into the passenger seat over the door. Safety first so the first thing I did was buckle up but when I looked up I saw a confused look on Ashley's face.

"What'd I do?"

She gave me a nose crinkling smile and laughed, "You know you could've just opened the door right? It was unlocked the whole time." I looked at her with a blank expression on my face, looked at the door then back at her and smiled.

"Sorry, doors are a little over-rated to me." I giggled and winked at her.

"I see! Well, rip the leather and I'll have your ass Carlin!" We laughed and I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Got it Davies" seconds later we drove off to the car detailer. The whole car ride was all about music and talk about our favorite bands and singers.

"Here we are Carlin " I looked over and smiled. She is so adorable when she says Carlin.

"Thanks, Ash, Pick you up at 7?

"Yeah 7 is fine."

"Cool, see you soon" I hugged her and jumped over her door again, laughing at how I almost fell. I waved and watched her drive off, smiling at how Ashley Davies could make me feel so tingly

About half an hour later I was home with my baby all detailed. I have a 1953 Ford custom 300. I got the exterior changed from green to black and the interior went from fabric to leather. You know, less stains if you catch my drift! Anyways, It's about 6 o'clock right now. I just got done showering and finished tearing up my whole room to find a stupid outfit. I never knew how much I cared about my appearance. After I was done getting ready and finished my hair, I checked my phone and it was 6:30 pm.

"Aw shit I'm going to be late!" I ran downstairs and said goodbye to everyone. Finally, I reached Ashley's house. Thank God she doesn't live that far away from me. I looked at myself in my rear view mirror to sure I looked good. When I was done i finally got the guts to go knock on her door. Never in my life have I been this nervous.

"Hey Spence." I smiled and kissed her cheek. In front of me was a happy Ashley, she looked BEYOND hot. She had on a leather jacket, a white tank top, blue jean Capri and chucks.

"Hey Ash, you look... Wow!" We laughed as she locked her door behind her and held hand in hand and walked off. On the way to my car I couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. Her tank top was tight, showing off every single curve. My jaw dropped and I felt like I was drooling.

"Spencer close your mouth." She lifted up my chin and I blushed so much I probably looked like a tomato. I smiled shyly, as we got to my car I opened and closed the door for her. Tonight, no games Spencer Carlin. You're on a date with a beautiful girl that you will not hurt.

"Spence? Whats wrong?" I looked over at Ashley who had a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking"

"May I ask what about?"

"About ... You."

"Aw, how cute." I smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. When I pulled away I noticed her face flushed with red.

"So Ashley, where to?"

"How about the pier? There is this mini carnival they hold like every 3 months. Would you like to go?"

"Sounds great." I nodded at Ashley and held her hand the whole time. The whole drive there we sat in a comfortable silence. At one point I decided to mess with Ashley. I let go of her hand and turned up the radio. I looked over to see how nervous she was and she was pretty nervous by the look on her face. I felt bad but I decided to tease her. I put my hand on her knee, slowly and gently I kept moving my hand up her leg. I felt her tense up, I could tell she was trying to hold something back. I didn't know what was happening that was so bad, until I looked down and saw a slight bump in her pants. I moved my hand quickly off her leg and back into her hand.

"You okay Ash?"

"Hmm? Oh yup, I'm just peachy!" She sounded so frustrated. Inside I was dying of laughter. On the outside I was just smiling with happiness.

"Yeah, i see by that little bump you got down there." She glared at me but smiled as i started cracking up. I didn't know i was laughing so hard until my stomach started to hurt.

"That was not my fault! All you!" It was so adorable how she got all defensive.

"Ash, don't worry about it okay? I seriously don't care what you have in your pants or when you get all hot and bothered. The worst thing i'll do is laugh." I looked over at her with a concerned look on my face to see her looking down. I put my eyes back on the rode and kept driving.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, that's all."

"Ash, i'm telling you, i don't feel uncomfortable. i promise you that."

"Good, i hope tonight goes great Spence." She looked over and smiled at me so i returned the smile. I stopped the car and unbuckled my seat belt. "Here we are Ash. You ready for some games?! I'm determined to kick ass!"

"Let's go kick some ass!" The first game we played was this water racing game. During the race I looked over at Ashley, she was laughing and smiling. My stomach automatically filled with butterflies. I have a feeling this girl is going to be around for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! The week is starting now and this week is really busy for me. I'll try to update by Friday or sometime this upcoming weekend. Thanks!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR PLACES THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY THAT COINCIDENTALLY END UP BEING REAL PLACES IN THIS STORY ALL CREDITS GO TO SoN and the writers/singers of every song name and everyone who owns places that i put in this story!**_

**_Chapter 3_****_ (Ashley's POV)_**

Today was amazing! I talked to the most beautiful girl ever in calculus. Her name is Spencer Carlin. Right now I just got home from our date at the carnival. It was amazing! We went on a bunch of different rides, played some games and went on the big Ferris wheel. It was so adorable, Spence got really close to me, and I just held her since she is deathly scared of heights. We almost kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel, but her mom called telling her that she was going to be past her curfew if she didn't leave soon.

I tried to sneak into my room since it was already passed 11:00 I didn't want my older sister Tracy to get mad. Which personally, I never really cared what she said so you know what! I'm just going to make as much noise as possibly! I kicked off my shoes and they hit the walls, I dropped my purse and it hit the counter top and made a big noise. i I looked up to see Tracy glaring at me from the hallway, deep down I was a little scared. This is weird since I'm the oldest.

"Ashley what the hell is you doing?" She looked tired which I'm guessing I woke her up. Sucker! Our eyes met and I could tell she wasn't asleep for too long.

"Um, what does it look like?" I gave her a stupid look as she walked down the stairs with a bat.

"It looks like you being a butt head and trying to scare the living shit out of me."

"Aren't you a little too old to be crapping in your pants at this age Trace?" I chuckled and grinned at her.

"Shut up. How'd your date go?! I totally forgot you went out." She looked her sister up and down and smiled. "You look so pretty! You actually got dressed up!"

"Hush, when do I not?"

"Um most of the times you wear like leggings and a big shirt."

"No I don't! That's you!"

"No need to be defensive! Anyways, how'd it go?" Jesus can my sister be even more annoying?! I refocused as I heard her screaming my name.

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY! HELLO?! ANYBODY HOME!" She yelled knocking on my head, i looked at her then her hand and swiped at it.

"It was... Sooo amazing! We almost kissed but we were holding each other close. We went to the carnival and she won me a bear." I couldn't help but get a wide smile on my face. Spencer was just... The most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I really like her. I've never felt this way about someone before, well other than my last girlfriend, her name was August. Man, I fell in love with this girl or at least until I found out she cheated on me. Three freaken times! Three! Not once, not twice, but three times! It was so painful finding out. I caught her the first time, second time my friend took a picture of her out with some other girl one night and they were making out and the third time she admitted to it. God did that suck. I will always love her, but I don't know when I'm with Spence I forget about August.

"That's cute! I wish Aiden took me to the carnival" my sister Tracy did nothing but pout. I loved the girl but dang did she just complain all the time. "Is there going to be another date?!" She seemed so eager to see me happy again. I was torn up after August, but my sister was there and she did everything she could to make me happy again.

"I hope so." I smiled at the thought of going out with Spencer again.

"Me too, it's good to see you happy over someone again Ash. Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Busy day for me tomorrow and I need the beauty sleep." She swung her bat over her shoulder and ran up the stairs. Once, I heard her get up the stairs I skipped over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge chugging it down until I heard my phone ring. I ran over to it and saw a text message from Spencer show on my screen

**_I had a great time tonight, I hope we can do it again some time? Xoxo Spencer_**

I smiled at my phone, Spencer was so cute at how she ended the text, I thought I was the only person who ever did that. I took another big gulp of my beer and quickly replied.

**_Most definitely, I'll see you tomorrow yeah? Xoxo Ashley_**

I looked at the time and it was already 11:45 pm. _Was I really talking to Tracy for that long? _ I grabbed my stuff and ran upstairs. I stripped down changed into a cut off and fresh boy briefs. I chugged down the rest of my beer as I heard my phone ring with another text, I smiled and dove onto my bed to check who it was from.

**_Yeah, tomorrow. Sweet dreams Ash. Xoxo Spencer_**

**_My dreams will definitely be sweet with you in them (; xoxo Ash._**

I plugged in my phone and set my alarm for 6:30 AM. When I was done I got underneath my covers and checked for the time again, it was already 12:15 AM. I looked back up at the ceiling. My thoughts flew straight to Spencer. She was so beautiful and sweet, she took my mind off August and she made me happy. I feel like Spencer Is going to be another August but subtract the cheating._Was I really already falling for this girl? I mean, I don't really mind it just seemed so sudden… so soon._ I shook my head and closed my eyes as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I rubbed my eyes and looked down. _Gosh damn it! Not another morning woody!_ But hey sometimes I just can't help it! Especially, if you're dreaming about a very hot girl and dirty things are going on! I sat up and glared at my alarm clock, contemplating whether or not I should turn it off or keep it on to annoy Tracy. As I reached over to shut it off, out of nowhere I was tackled by none the less, Tracy!

"Damn it Trace that hurt!" She hit me with my pillows and punched me a couple times then the most painful thing happened… she threw bear Spencer won for me at my balls. Need I remind you, I still had a semi erect woody!

"FUCKING TRACY, that hit me in the balls and I had a woody!" I shrieked in pain as my hands shot straight down.

"Oops, suck it up!" After I was done rolling on the ground and my woody was gone I tackled Tracy and pinned her down.

"I hate you sometimes you know that?" I glared at her.

"Yeah, same to you! Why did you set your alarm clock for-"She stopped and looked up at my clock. "6:30 AM! I was planning on sleeping in 'til 7!" I got off of her and pushed her off the bed. It was so funny! She just flopped onto the ground and tried to get up, grabbing hold of my comforter.

"I set it so early so I could get up and ready so I can at least look a little decent for school!"

"Aw! Is Ashley getting all dolled up to see her Spency Wency!" I threw a pillow at her as she nudged me towards the bathroom. I grabbed a couple towels from underneath the sink and smiled.

"Yes, I plan on asking Spencer out again."

"Yes! There goes my big sis, pulling another move on the girl she is madly in love with! High five!" She held up her hand as I walked over to her and lazily gave her a high five.

"That was lame, anyways, tell me where you are going to take her!" I walked over to my bathroom and closed the door. I stripped down and turned the shower on. I yelled for Trace to get out but she refused until I told her where I would be taking Spencer on a date. To admit, I really didn't think about it yet. It honestly, never even crossed my mind where I would be taking her. Got to make sure she says yes to it first you know? After I was done I jumped out of the shower, I wrapped my hair in one towel and my body in another. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my bra, boy briefs, blue flannel, white tight tank top, black shorts, my high top vans socks, a black beanie and my black and brown vans.

"Tracy turn around and close your eyes now."

"Ashley, I'm your sister. I've seen you naked before does it really matter?" She crossed her arms and glared.

"Yes I know but still turn around creeper." Tracy turned around and I quickly dropped my towel and threw my bra and boy briefs on.

"Okay, I have my underwear and bra on now, I think that's good enough." I started putting my legs through my shorts as Tracy turned around.

"AH! MY EYES! I'M GOING TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!" I threw my towels at her and started laughing as she covered her eyes and threw herself back on my bed. My towels landed right on her head. I heard a small shriek and turned around to see Tracy trying to throw the towels off her head and shot back up on her feet. I threw on my tank top and flannel. I walked over to my bed and sat down to put my socks on.

"Shut up, now go get ready you have 15 minutes. I want to go stop by Starbucks on the way to school and I do not want to get caught up in the line. You know you can't be late again."

"Fine, I'll hurry, be done in like 10 and down in 5." Tracy ran over to her bathroom, turn the shower on and get in. I fixed my shoes and walked over to the full body mirror and looked at my hair. It was super messy so I decided to blow dry it and brush it. Once I was done I put on my beanie and checked to make sure it looked okay. This is the most important part since I have light brown and very curly hair. Once, I was completely finished I smiled at myself and sighed deeply.

"Alright Ashley, you're going to go to school and once you get there you are going to grow some balls. HA! No pun intended! Anyways, you're going to grow some balls and make the first move. You are going to ask Spencer out and hope she says yes."

"You know you are very lame for practicing what to say." I slightly jumped and looked over to see Tracy laughing, with her legs and arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Shut up, I'm nervous." I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly brushed my teeth.

"You'll be fine."

"Thanks go get your stuff and meet me downstairs; we're going to leave right now." I heard Tracy run into her room. I checked my phone to see if there were any messages; I had 5 new messages. Hoping one was from Spencer.

**_Hey Ashley, I'm in town for a while and got my family's lake house all to myself. Want to hang out some time? [; _**

I scoffed and went over to the next text, from my friend Austin.

**_Ashley! There is this huge party tonight at my house. Bring some friends and booze if you can! If not it's all good, I just need you there!_**

I shook my head and chuckled and continued to the rest.

**_ Ashley, there is 500 more bucks in yours and your sisters banking account. See you in a month. Love, Mom_**

I smiled, and replied with a simple love you too and thanks. I moved on to the next to two texts, both from Spencer. My heart sped up as I read them:

**_Hey Ash, good morning see you at school. Can't wait to see your beautiful face. (:_**

**_Okay, I just noticed how cheesy that sounded. Lol xoxo Spence._**

I just wanted to jump up and down with glee at what Spencer text me and I quickly replied.

**_ It wasn't cheesy, more like cute :* xoxo, Ashley._**

I checked the time to see it was 7 already; I grabbed my charger, headphones, backpack and shoved my phone into my back pocket. I ran downstairs to see Tracy grabbing some apples for us.

"Apple!" I turned around and caught the apple, flying in mid-air and looked down. I grabbed Tracy's volleyball bag and ball then threw it towards her.

"Volleyball bag and ball!" She quickly bit into her apple and held it I her mouth as she caught her bag then ball. She put her stuff down and grabbed my basketball duffle bag and ball.

"Duffle bag and ball!" I dropped my backpack and held the apple in my mouth as I caught my bag on my arm and the ball in my hand. We quickly grabbed our stuff and walked out to my car eating out apples. Once we got there I turned on my car and dropped the convertible top. We threw our stuff into the back seat, got in and buckled up. We looked at each other simultaneously and started cracking up.

"That was really weird." Tracy commented between breaths.

"I know, now are you sure you didn't forget anything?" Everyday Trace would forget at least one thing and everyday I would have to go back home and get it for her.

"Yes mom." She had her arms crossed and glared at me.

"I don't want to have to come back here again during lunch or break got it? Did you get your homework, textbooks, cell phone, keys and/or your wallet?" I shot her a questioning look and noticed she was hiding something since she kept looking around nervously.

"Tracy what'd you forget?" My head was in my hands and I was rubbing my face.

"Matter of fact, hold on. I forgot my cell phone, keys and wallet." She jumped out of my car and ran into the house then back to my car

"Doors locked here are my keys" I said, handing over my keys.

"Thanks!" I started laughing at how forgetful she is, but no matter what I love the girl. She ran back inside and I shook my head.

"Sisters."

Once, I pulled up into school I spotted Spencer's car right away. I put my convertible top up as Tracy and I reached in the back to get our stuff. When the top was up I grabbed my keys and we both got out. I locked the doors, threw my backpack on, put my duffle bag on one shoulder and my ball In the bag. I looked over to find Spencer talking to some girl at her car. The girl had her hand on Spencer's shoulder and the both of them were laughing. Honestly, I was a little jealous. Only a little! Maybe… I bent down to tie my shoe and when I stood back up I saw the two girls sucking faces. I got so pissed and so jealous, I didn't even know how to react. Once the girl walked away I walked over to Spencer. She was checking the girl out as she left

"Oh hey Ash." Spencer looked down rubbing the back of her neck. As much as I wanted to stay mad at her, I knew some of my anger died down after I saw her. Spencer looked so cute and we almost matched today! She wore jean short shorts, tight black tank top, a red and gray flannel, a gray beanie and some chucks.

"Hey, you look cute." I smiled at her as I checked her out.

"Thanks, you do too"

"Yup, thanks." We stood there in complete awkward silence.

"So, by the way you aren't speaking, I'm going to guess you saw what just happened with that girl?" I didn't know what to do so I just nodded and looked over at Spencer She was looking down at the ground and playing with her hands.

"Please, please don't tell me she is your girlfriend." We made eye contact then I shot her a sad look and she looked at the ground again.

"I… I really don't know Ash. Her name Is Okalani, about a year ago we started dating. I fell in love with her until she moved to Ohio six months after we started dating. We tried to keep it going, I called, texted and would Skype her every single day. It went good until she just stopped texting, skyping, and calling me back and we never really talked except here in there. The conversations lasted about five minutes at the most and it was like once a month. I took it as a break up and my cue to just hook up and talking to other people. Now, she just showed up today and we started talking before you got here. She kissed me and I kissed back. I really like her Ash but I really do like you also, it's just, I can't leave Okalani. I still do love her."

"Wow, um, well, I understand. Don't worry about it okay? "I gave Spencer a quick hug and turned around to walk away. Before I could take another step, I felt Spencer's hand on my wrist. I looked over my shoulder, down to our hands then to Spencer.

"Ash, I swear I didn't know. I'm really sorry." I was to hurt and mad to say anything so all I did was nod.

"Can we just be friends for right now? Please? I don't want to lose you." Those last five words hit me hard. _I don't want to hurt you._ I shook my head and turned towards her.

"You aren't going to lose me Spence, ever." We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until we both heard the bell ring.

"See you around Ashley"

"You too, Spence." I watched her walk away and run up to Okalani. I hate to admit but Okalani was really beautiful. _ I'm way hotter! What the hell!_ I watched as they laughed and walked away hand in hand. Once they were out of sight I started walking to class.

"Damn, that totally back fired." I mumbled, as a tear streamed down my face on the way to class.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey so here is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Excuse any of my mistake. i know last chapter i made a lot. Sorry about that.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR PLACES THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY THAT COINCIDENTALLY END UP BEING REAL PLACES IN THIS STORY ALL CREDITS GO TO SoN and the writers/singers of every song name and everyone who owns places that i put in this story!**_

**_CHAPTER 4 (ASHLEYS POV)_**

I got to first period class, luckily my sister was in my class but what blew is that spencer was also in my class. I walked in about 5 minutes after the bell. I didn't even look at my teacher or any of my classmates especially Spencer. I looked up for a moment to see my teacher writing on the board. I took this as a chance to move seats all the way in the back, next to Tracy.

"Ms. Davies. Nice to know you still showed up for my class today." I wiped away my tears quickly and turned around to see Mrs. Goldberg staring at me

"I'm sorry, I got caught up." I tried to explain but a squeak in my voice came out. Letting everyone know I was crying.

"I see, well, may I ask what we have been learning about in class?" I looked her in the eyes. I knew she was going to punish me by making me act out a seen of Shakespeare. I mean seriously, who does that in an English class?!

"We have been talking about love, heart breaks and pain. We also went over Romeo and Juliet." I waited for her response. I was tensed up and nervous as all eyes were on me. _I really hope no one noticed I was crying. _

**"**Good, now explain to us your definition of the three. If it is descriptive enough to my standards I will excuse your tardy. I am not look for love is when you like something a lot as in yogurt. I am not looking for heart breaks as in when you drop your cell phone, and I am not looking for pain as in when you get a paper cut and lemon juice in it." I walked up to the front of the class and put my stuff down gently, making sure I didn't hit anybody's feet or desks.

"I think I know what you mean, although pain should totally be referred to as stepping on a lego, now that is some deep pain." I chuckled as the whole class started laughing. Even Spencer, my insides just melted as I saw her smile and heard her laugh. I was knocked out of the spell when I noticed my teacher also giggled a little bit.

"I want you to define the three the way Shakespeare would define the three." She patted my shoulder and leaned against her desk. I looked towards the ground then to my hands. I never noticed how much I played with my hands when I was nervous. I looked up to see Tracy giving me a thumbs up, I looked to Spencer and caught her leaning over kissing Okalani and pulled away to focus back on me. I saw this and I knew exactly how I was going to explain the three subjects.

"Well, I think Shakespeare would define love as falling for someone. As in, you can date as many people as you would like, say I love you as many times as you would like but then finally meet someone who you can lay your eyes on for the first time in your life and know you're going to marry them. I think Shakespeare would define love as waking up to that one special person every single morning and falling in love with them all over again, just by looking into their eyes, feelings their touch or even just seeing a smile." The whole time I explained this I was looking at the ground.

"Now, heart breaks, in Shakespeare's point of view, would be going through a day without talking or seeing the person you love. Heart breaks as in seeing this person you love sad or hurt. Seeing this person you love so very much cry in your arms. When all you want is to love that person more than you will ever know and see that person happy but they have yet to reach that point." I was more nervous than ever. _Okay Ashley, one last subject. Make this good so you don't get into trouble. _ By now for this next subject I looked up to see Spencer's gaze locked into mine, I knew what I was about to say was towards her.

"In my mind, I feel Shakespeare would define pain as in seeing the person you love walk around with someone other than you. Knowing that the person you want to just hold, kiss, care for, comfort, and love doesn't, can't or won't love you back. Feeling a certain emptiness knowing you'll wake up in the morning with the person you love not at your side but with someone else. That is what I think pain would be if Shakespeare defined it." I noticed Spencer was still locked into my gaze. The whole time I was speaking to her. Everyone in the room faded. I noticed a tear go down her cheek and I just smiled and walked back to Tracy and hugged her.

"Thank you Ms. Davies. That was more descriptive than I expected and you are excused of your tardy."

"Thank you Mrs. Goldberg." I smiled as she nodded to me. 45 minutes later the bell rang and it was finally second period, which means, no more Spencer in the rest of my classes besides 6th period! Yay! I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out of class; I went straight to my locker.

"Ashley! What was that about in there?" I turned around to see a worried Tracy in front of me.

"Did you see the girl next to Spencer in there?"

"Yes? What about her?" Tracy was more confused than ever.

"Well, guess what. That is Spencer's girlfriend. She moved to Ohio and showed up today. They stopped talking after Okalani moved. Spencer thought they broke up until Okalani kissed her in the parking lot this morning. I would've told you but you ran off with Aiden."

"OH HELL NAW! Seriously?!"

"Yes Trace seriously! I didn't know I said everything in class towards Spencer" _Ugh, I hate lying to Tracy, I feel like a terrible big sister. _

"Aw, Ash, hug me sister!" Tracy pulled me in for a deep hug and I hugged her back. I just noticed how I wasn't crying anymore. I think I can get through today without crying now that I said those things in class. I let go of Tracy and said my goodbyes. I grabbed my stuff and headed for second period. Time to finish this day with a smile like there is no tomorrow!

It was finally sixth period, I found out basketball practice was going to be a little earlier today so I had to change into my clothes. I was so bored in calculus. All Mr. Perez does I crack dumb jokes and I just sit her on my phone. Right now, I was texting my friend Austin back about the party later. I told him I was going to bring Tracy and Aiden. I looked up to see Kyla, Spencer's sister. I snuck over to her and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Ashley." I put my hand out and shook her hand. She gave me a funny look that made me smile. She was way beautiful but not as beautiful as Spencer. _Damn it Ashley! Shut the hell up and don't remind yourself of her._

"I know who you are, my sister Spencer always talks about you." I smiled at the information I just heard.

"Really?" Right when I heard that I perked up and listened.

"Wait; don't tell her I told you!" I started quietly laughing at her.

"No worries I won't, as long as you tell me your name, number and you come to this party tonight. My friend Austin is hosting it at his house. There'll be guys, girls, booze and live music. You can bring whoever you would like." I sat there awaiting her response. You could tell she was contemplating whether or not she should go.

"Yeah, sure, give me your phone and I'll put in my number. Text me when you're done with basketball and I'll bring my bro and sis along. Is that cool?" She seemed so scared that I was going to reject her brother and sister. I had no problem, especially since Spencer is her sister and Glen… well, Glen was kind of cute at some point. I gave Kyla my phone, when she was done I snuck back into my seat and looked back. I smiled and waved to Kyla as she returned the favor. I looked over at Spencer, she looked pissed at me. As if I was hitting on her sister. I glared and shook my head at her. She smiled and I knew she picked up that I wasn't trying to mess with anyone.

Right when the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and ran to the gym. Today is going to be a tough practice; we got a big game coming up against the North side Cougars. They were undefeated all season and so were we. They stood no chance against us and they knew it. But they were going to try, that is all the confidence they need. We did some drills and a small scrimmage. When I was done I texted Kyla giving her Austin's address. _Maybe Kyla is perfect for Austin! He seriously needs a girl. I promised him to bring him a hot girl and that is Kyla!_

_(__**SPENCER'S POV)**_

It was after softball practice and I just got home from dropping Okalani off. I couldn't believe what just happened today. I mean I still love her but I really like Ashley. Her face today...she looked so hurt. So sad and I don't want to see her like that anymore. I threw my stuff to the side and lay down.

"Spencer!" I was slowly dozing off until Kyla and Glen busted through my door and started throwing a crap load of clothes at me. I shot up from lying down and starting throwing pillows at them both. We were all laughing having fun then Glen picked me up.

"Glen put me down!" I was hitting his back but he wouldn't drop me.

"Not until you agree to go to this party that Ashley invited us to!" I stopped hitting Glen and my eyes shot straight to Kyla. She had a scared look on her face as to why I was so quiet.

"I don't know. I don't think I should go." Glen slammed me onto my bed really hard and knocked the wind out of me. Once I regained my breathe and focus, I sat up to see Glen and Kyla, both crossing their arms and glaring down at me.

"Spencer, what did you do?" Kyla looked so pissed

"Okalani showed up at school today, and well, she kissed me and I kissed her back. What I didn't know is that Ashley saw and she looked really sad. I think I hurt her which was the last thing I wanted to do." Kyla and Glen both looked at each other then back at me.

"Spence, why can't you just dump Okalani?! Last time I checked she was the one who stopped talking to you!" Kyla fell down next to me. Glen slowly sat down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I agree, Spence. Plus, after you dump Okalani I can get a chance! Yay!" He started clapping in glee. I just glared and got up to push them off my bed and out the room.

"I'll think about it! Now, leave so I can get ready for the party!"

"Yes! That's the party Spencer I know!" I started laughing at both of them when I shut the door in their face. I'm glad I have them as my siblings. Ten minutes late I was out of the shower deciding what to wear. After five more minutes passed I decided to just go with a white band tee cut off, sports bra and skinny jeans. Once I was done I went to Oaks house to pick her up.

I drove up and honked the horn. I really don't want to get out_. I JUST WANT TO GET TO AUSTIN'S HOUSE_ _AND TALK TO ASHLEY_. I got distracted from my thoughts of Ashley after I heard Oaks call my name.

"Oh Spency! Hey baby!" I watched as she jumped into my car. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I just smiled at her, wishing that kiss was from Ashley. I checked her out as she was walking over. Okalani has green eyes and dirty blonde hair with light colored skin like me. She looked beautiful tonight, wearing a jean skirt with a lace, blue, flower tube top.

"Hey babe, is that all I get?" She smiled and slowly leaned in. I met her halfway to where our lips met. I didn't feel a spark, didn't get any butterflies. It just felt like another kiss. Just by Ashley holding me, I went straight to cloud nine. I love Okalani but I'm not **IN **love with her. About 20 minutes later we ended up at Austin's. The very first car I spotted was Ashley Porsche. I smiled at the thought of knowing she was here.

I got out and ran off to Okalani's side of the door. I decided to play nice tonight and open and closer her door for her. We intertwined fingers and headed inside. This party was HUGE especially since Austin's parents were rich, with a huge mansion! It still wasn't as big as Ashley's house. I walked in to be greeted by a lot of people, some of which I don't even know their names or have even seen them before. I saw Ashley and knew I had to talk to her. She was grinding in between a couple of girls. Not to lie it sucked to watch but I guess its karma. I turned to Okalani and kissed her.

"Hey babe, can you go get us something to drink from the kitchen. It's down the hall to the left." I kissed her once more as she walked off. I waited for her to turn into the kitchen. When the coast was clear I headed towards Ashley.

"Hey Ash." I smiled and tapped on her shoulder. She spun on her heels and faced me. God, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a white vest with only a laced bra underneath. She had on red, black and white Jordan's with blue skinny jeans.

"Oh, uh, Spencer right?" _HOW COULD SHE FORGET MY NAME? _I wanted to die at how she couldn't even remember me. Then I saw the drink in her hand and thought she was drunk.

"No I'm kidding Spencer! Relax; you look like you're going to cry!" I just smirked. _I WANTED TO CRY._

"Thanks for inviting my sister and I. I brought Oaks with me. Was that okay?" She smiled and shook her head.

"It's all good with me." We both got distracted after her friend called her onto the stage to get ready and Okalani popped up next to me.

"Hey babe." I looked over to see Okalani resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Hey, oaks this Ashley, Ashley this oaks." They smiled and shook hands. We heard Ashley's name get called again.

"Hey, I'm Ashley. It was nice meeting you. I'd love to stay and chat but I got to get on stage. I'll see you both around?" I nodded, she ran to the stage and I watched her talk to the guys on stage. I noticed them pray really quickly then grab their instruments. Ashley tapped on the mic a couple times.

"Check. Check. All good guys. Ready?" The boys nodded at me.

This was my chance to sing to Spencer. I know I'd barely have the guts to sing just to her. She makes me so nervous but it was a good nervous. I looked for her in the crowd of people in my friends' living room. Once I smiled she nodded her and I just held up my drink and took another sip.

"Hey everyone! My names Ashley Davies! For those of you who don't know me. My friend Austin who is hosting this party wanted me to sing a song tonight. I couldn't reject so why not?! This song is called _still into you by paramore!" _I turned around and nodded my head. My friend Chris started drumming, Ben jumped in with guitar, jimmy on bass and I was singing while playing guitar. I never broke my gaze with Spencer.

**_"Can't count the years on one hand _**

**_That we've been together_**

**_I need the other one to hold you_**

**_Make you feel, Make you feel better"_**

Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. Okay, Ashley is singing right now. On the inside I'm freaking out. Outside I'm just dancing with Okalani but holding my gaze with Ash. I really like her but I wish I just had the guts to break up with Okalani.

**_"It's not a walk in the park_**

**_To love each other_**

**_But when our fingers interlock,_**

**_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_**

**_'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you"_**

I'm looking at spencer and Okalani. Right now, they are making out and grinding on each other. God, it hurt so much to watch but I was just waiting until Spence would look at me again. When I knew she wasn't going to look back, I just shook my head and focused on everyone else. _'Come on ash, focus.'_

**_"I should be over all the butterflies_**

**_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_And baby even on our worst nights_**

**_I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_**

**_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_**

**_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_**

**_Recount the night that_**

**_I first met your mother_**

**_And on the drive back to my house_**

**_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_**

**_You felt the weight of the world_**

**_Fall off your shoulder_**

**_And to your favorite song_**

**_we sang along to the start of forever_**

**_And after all this time, I'm still into you_**

**_I should be over all the butterflies_**

**_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_And baby even on our worst nights_**

**_I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_**

**_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_**

**_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_**

**_Some things just, some things just make sense_**

**_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_**

**_Some things just, some things just make sense_**

**_and even after all this time (Hey)_**

**_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by_**

**_That I'm not into you_**

**_I should be over all the butterflies_**

**_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_And baby even on our worst nights_**

**_I'm into you (I'm into you)_**

**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_**

**_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_**

**_Yeah after all this time_**

**_I'm still into you_**

**_I'm still into you_**

**_I'm still into you"_**

Wow, that song was so cute. Ashley is such an amazing singer. When she was done she turned around and put her guitar down. She hugged all the guys in her band then got off stage. I was going to walk over to her but right when she stepped off stage, a group of about 5 girls mobbed. I watched the whole time; every now and then she would look up and smile at me, but return her focus on the girls. She exchanged numbers with all of them. Once they walked away a new girl came up and kissed Ashley. Wait what?! Did that girl seriously just kiss Ashley?! Hell no! She is mine! Oh... Wait... She isn't, Okalani is mine. God, I want to be with Ashley so bad!

When I was done performing, I hugged all the guys in my bad and got off stage. I really wanted to go talk to Spence but a group of girls started talking to me. Good thing they were all oh so gorgeous! Every now and then I would look up and smile at Spence. Yet, I had to put my focus back on the group of girls. We all exchanged numbers and it made me pretty happy to know there were some girls there. After I was done talking I turned around and out of nowhere this random girl kissed me! I tried to push her off but she was holding on to my vest to tight. She had a wicked grip! _What the hell?! Who's kissing me! _Finally, when the girl pulled away, I got to see her whole face.

"No way! August, when did you get here?!" I was completely and utterly shocked to see August. It made matters worse but not too bad. I was happy to see her again. I missed her a lot!

"I just got in town about an hour or so ago! My friend texted me, begging me to come to this party!" She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back and asked if she wanted to dance. We were grinding on each other and slowed down to slow songs. I was having a lot of fun.

"Kiss me." My jaw dropped slightly, in that moment we were slow dancing, my hands on her waist and her arms around my neck.

"Um, what?"

"You heard me, kiss me."

"August, last time I checked you cheated on me. I really don't have the strength to be hurt again."

"Ash, I know what I did was stupid and wrong of me, I really want another chance. Stupid right? Asking for the same thing once more. But Ashley, this time I'm not messing around. I really want to make it up to you." I looked into her blue eyes that reminded me of Spencer, I will always love August. I could hear the sympathy in her voice and see the desperation in her eyes. I leaned in and she met me halfway. When our lips met, I didn't feel anything but I knew I needed to be with her. _Jesus, Trace is going to hate me so much!_

"Let's get out of here." She whispered into my ear then softly kissed my neck. I intertwined our fingers and left the party. No words were spoken on the ride home. Once we got to my place we went straight for my room. That night we had sex twice, and I didn't regret any of it. I do love her but I feel like I am just using her. At least she is great in bed!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here is chapter 5! Enjoy! This chapter isn't as interesting but it'll get better once again![:**_

_****__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR PLACES THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY THAT COINCIDENTALLY END UP BEING REAL PLACES IN THIS STORY ALL CREDITS GO TO SoN and the writers/singers of every song name and everyone who owns places that i put in this story!**_

**_Chapter 5 _**

I woke up at 5:30 am. I really didn't want to but I had to go for my morning jog. I run 2 miles every day on a school morning but 5 miles on weekends. I have to stay in shape during softball! I threw on my red hoodie and some shorts. I grabbed my Nike, phone and headphones. I checked my phone just in case I got a text. _Preferably from Ashley._ There were 5 new texts.

**_"Hey baby, want to go to the movies tonight? (: xoxo Okalani." _**

_Ugh why'd she have to end the text like Ashley does?!_ I just rolled my eyes and skipped over the message. I love the movies it's just, I never actually get to see the movies because Oaks is all up on me the whole time!

**_"Hey honey its Dad; I should be home from my conference tonight. It ended a day early. I tried to call mom and tell her the news but she didn't answer. I got a surprise for all of you. Don't forget to wake up Glen and Kyla. Love you bye!"_**

I wanted to jump up and down at the fact my dad was going to be home tonight. He was gone for two weeks at this conference in New York. Home wasn't the same especially the cooking! I mean, don't get me wrong! I love mom but her cooking is not the best! Dad is the chef of the house!

**_"Spencer! I need you to come over later to help with the English assignment! Thanks." _**

I smacked myself on the forehead. _I can't believe I forgot to I had that Shakespeare project!_ To top it off it was with Tracy Woods. Ashley's half-sister! I really don't want to face Ash. I saw her leave with the girl that kissed her. It sucked because I planned on talking to Ash but nope.

**_"Spencer, it's Talia, big pool party this weekend to end the softball season! Invite whoever!"_**

Talia's house is HUGE! Bigger than Ashley's house! Talia is another popular rich girl. She is really cool and I like her as my best friend. She listens to me when no one else does. I think I know who I'll be inviting this weekend! My jaw dropped to the last message.

**_"Hey Spence, you looked really cute last night. Hope you liked the song I sang. Trace told me you were coming over later. Maybe we could talk when you two are finished. See you at school. Bye! Xoxo Ashley"_**

A wide grin came onto my face. Ashley Davies wanted to see me. _Gosh, I think I'm falling for this girl. I don't know what to do!_ Hastily I replied so I could start my run.

**_"Great, I actually really wanted to talk to you. I'll see you at school. Xoxo Spencer"_**

I did a few stretches and went off running. About 30 minutes later I got home. I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. When I was done I I quickly picked out some clothes. I checked what time it was and it was only6:30. I got bored so I went over to Glen's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I decided to just walk in. When I opened the door I saw him and some girl sleeping. I walked closer and it was my teammate Madison!

"GLEN! WAKE THE HELL UP!" I grabbed his pillow and started hitting him with it. Finally he woke up.

"Spencer what the fuck!" Slowly Madison started waking up. She rubbed her eyes and held Glens sheets to cover herself.

"Oh hey Spence." She looked at Glen and smiled. They kissed and I shuttered in awkwardness.

"Okay this is weird. I'm going to go make breakfast now! Both of you get ready. We got school today."

"Shit glen! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! My parents are going to kill me." Madison hustled out of the bed and got dressed really fast. As I was going to say bye she kissed Glen, gave me a hug then ran out my house. I looked back at Glen and glared.

"Seriously? Out of all people to fuck, you decide to do it with Madison?" I was leaning against his doorway. Arms crossed and waiting for his answer.

"Dude, Madison is hot! Plus, Madison and I have been dating for two months. We never told anyone because we wanted to wait. We actually really love each other Spencer."

"I'm happy for you bro. Now get ready. Moms already gone and I'm going to go make breakfast." I walked out of the room and over to Kyla's room. I walked in and she wasn't there. I started to freak out until I saw a note on her bed.

**_"Hey Spence, I'm staying over at Austin's tonight. We were talking at the party and he is really nice. See you at school."_** I pulled my phone out and saw a new text from her.

**_"Hey sis, I'm fine. Austin is taking me to school. I'll be home right after school. Love you." _**I smiled and walked down stairs. I started cooking some eggs, toast and cut some fruit. Glen soon joined me, once we sat down; the questions about Ashley flew in.

"Did you see Ashley with that girl last night?! Dang, that girl was smoking!" I nodded my head and looked down at my eggs. My thoughts filled up of Ashley and that girl. The girl had blue eyes and brunette colored hair with a tanned skin tone. She was really pretty.

"Yeah she was." I say there quietly, trying to eat my food as fast as I could.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I got up and grabbed my softball bag and backpack. I wiped off my spot on the table and out my dishes in the sink.

"I'll be home later. Love you bro." I ran out of the house and to my car. Ugh, time to go to school.

Once I got there I saw Oaks waiting by the bulletin board. She looked so adorable today. She finally spotted me and blew me a kiss. I walked up and kissed her on the neck then cheek then lips.

"Hey baby."

"Hi baby. How's your hangover?"

"It's okay; I had some toast and actual breakfast this morning to get through it. Guess what!"

"What?"

"Glen is dating Madison, the one on my softball team!"

"No way! How can Glen get her! I mean she is totally hot!" My smile turned into a glare. She quickly noticed and stroked my cheek.

"But not as hot as you!"

"Yeah nice save! Let's get to class." The bell rang and we intertwined our fingers and walked out. We were talking about the party and how fun it was. I guess I got really drunk that I stood up on stage and took my shirt off. Looks like this girl knows how to party! We reached first period English. We found our desks and took a seat. While I was playing with her fingers and listening to music with her, I heard really loud laughter. I looked up and saw Ashley walk into class with the girl at the party. No way! They were holding hands! Are they dating now?! I turned around and looked at Trace and gave her a questioning look.

"Hey, hold on a sec I'm going to ask Tracy something." Before Ashley can get to the back I ran over to Tracy and sat down next to her.

"Tracy! Since when did they start dating?!" I was whispering as quiet as I could. Making sure my anger didn't make my voice to loud.

"I don't know! This is the first I've heard of them! I didn't even go home last night because I was with Aiden!"

We both looked up at Ashley, who was already staring at us.

"I'm gonna go back to my seat. I'll meet you at your place around 5:00?"

"That's fine. See you then." I nodded and snuck back to my seat. Okalani could tell something was up with me.

"What's wrong baby?" I got distracted from my thoughts of how I should be with Ashley. I turned to Okalani and kissed her.

"I'm fine. I love you." I wish I could actually mean it.

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed me again. After the bell rang I pulled out my Romeo and Juliet book and shared it with Oaks. The whole time the teacher was talking she kept tickling me. I tried so hard not to laugh. Mrs. Goldberg finally noticed us and we had to move a seat apart. Obviously Okalani had to cause trouble but it was cute.

"NOBODY CAN KEEP ME FROM THOU LOVE SPENCER!" The whole class started laughing as she got up and started acting out a scene of Romeo and Juliet.

"I SHALL DRINKITH THY POSION AND DIETH TO BE WITH THOU LOVE FOREVERTH!" I started laughing as she stood on her desk and drank some water. Out of nowhere she collapsed. I started freaking out and the whole class ran over to her. She just laid there; I jumped over the desk and to her side. I held her in my arms and sat her up. I was seriously starting to cry. Then she woke up.

"Gotcha! All of you guys looked so scared!" The whole class started cracking up again but I just glared at her. I helped her stand up as she gave me a kiss. I playfully slapped her arm.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" She just started laughing even more and we kissed once more.

"Sorry loves." Everyone went back to their seats and we all focused again. In the last five minutes our teacher introduced the new girl.

"Everyone, we happen to have a new student! Her name is August Dinnerati. Say hello." She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and turned around to look at Ashley. She was looking at the ground playing with her hands.

"Hello August" Every one of my classmates shouted. I just waved and sent her a smile. I turned back to Okalani and held her hand. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff and left. The next few classes flew by and it was lunch. I walked over to Okalani's class to get her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Aw Spence, you're so cute."

"Thanks. So what does a young lady like you want to eat?"

"I'm up for whatever."

"How about a picnic on the grass?"

"Sounds great."

"Well come on then." I smiled and we walked to my car to get the basket full of fruits and salad. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder while her arm was around my waist.

"I can't believe you pulled that stunt in first period."

"Babe you gotta admit it was really funny!" We were laughing so hard. I decided to mess around with her so when we reached the bulletin board and I stopped walking.

"Spencer, why'd you stop?" I acted like I was fake crying.

"You really scared me Oaks, I don't want to lose you." I put my head in my hands. _I really don't want to lose her but I can't stay with her, she isn't who I want to be with._

"Aw, Spence! Come here!" She walked over to me to hug me. Next thing you know I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder. _Damn I'm fucking strong! _

"Spencer! Put me down!" She was hitting my back over and over.

"No can do! Pay back!" We were laughing and I ran to my car holding her. Once we got to my car I put her down and held her, we kissed and it was passionate but it didn't change the spark I feel by Ashley simply smiling at me. I pulled away to catch my breath and I caught Ashley's eyes. She was with August; I smiled at her and waved. I looked back at Oaks who was giving me a questioning look. I grabbed her hand and the basket and left to the field. _I wish it was easy to just be with Ash._

It was already 5:00 and I'm sitting outside Ashley's house in my car. I need to do this project but I don't want to face Ash anymore. I just can't. Finally, I got out of my car and walked up the house. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Ashley.

"Hey Spencer, um, Tracy said she is running a little late. She got caught up with volleyball and should be home soon." I nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"Sounds good. How was your day?" She closed the door behind her after I walked in. We sat down on her living room couch.

"It was good. Spence, I think we should talk, about... Everything." My eyes shot straight for the ground and I nodded_. Gosh, that was a surprise_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Here is chapter 6! I'm sorry this is really short!_**

**____****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR PLACES THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY THAT COINCIDENTALLY END UP BEING REAL PLACES IN THIS STORY ALL CREDITS GO TO SoN and the writers/singers of every song name and everyone who owns places that i put in this story!**

**_CHAPTER 6_**

Gosh what the hell am I doing? Spencer is in front of me right now, and we are about to talk about everything. I don't know what this is going to lead to but I'm hoping this makes things right between us for right now.

"It was good. Spence, I think we should talk, about... Everything." We walked into my living room and sat on my couch, she sat down in front of me.

"I'm glad you want to talk." I could tell she was nervous, this was all sort of a surprise.

"Me too, so I want to apologize." Her eyes shot straight up to mine.

"No Ash, I should be apol-"

"Wait, Spence let me talk. I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have left with August." Right when she was about to respond Tracy busted through the front door. We got so scared Spencer jumped into my lap and we both shrieked in fear. Tracy dropped all her bags and started screaming after we started screaming. After a small moment of screaming, we all stopped and it got very silent. Spencer and I totally forgot I was holding her and that she was on my lap. Tracy gave us a "what the fuck is going on" type of look.

"Uh, hello, what's going on here?"_ Spencer was so warm, I wish I could just stay here and hold her_. I got distracted from my thoughts when Spencer was calling my name.

"Ashley! Ashley!" I shook my head and looked at her.

"Huh? Sorry, I was distracted in some thoughts."

"It's okay. But Ash, you can um, let go of me now." I looked down and noticed I was still holding onto her. I quickly let go and moved over as she got off my lap.

"Oh, sorry Spence."

"It's okay; well I'll talk to you later then?" I nodded as she and my sister walked up to Tracy's room. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. _Damn, why is it so hard to talk to Spencer? _I grabbed my keys and my iPhone. I quickly walked out of my house and got in my car. Before I drove off I texted August.

**_Hey babe, I'm coming over right now. Xoxo Ashley_**

I drove off real quick, within minutes I ended up at August's house. I jumped out of my car and knocked on the door. Right when she answered i kissed her right away.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" I moved to her neck, biting, nipping, sucking and licking. I heard her slightly moan a few times and I couldn't help but smile.

"I need a quickie. Like now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just stuff is going on. "

"Ash, I'm your girlfriend. You can talk and tell me anything." I stopped kissing her and grabbed her hand. I closed the door behind me and pulled her to her room. I sat down on her bed and she sat down next to me.

"I'm having problems with a friend." I looked down then back to her then back to my hands.

"I'm guessing this friend is Spencer?" My eyes shot up straight into her eyes.

"Yes it is. How'd you know?"

"I see the way you look at her. I notice the way your mood changes when you see her with Okalani." _Damn, was I nervous! I couldn't help but tap my foot over and over._

"That doesn't mean anything." _God, I couldn't even look her in the eyes and say that._

"Ash, if you like her, why are you with me?" My body filled with shock. I had no clue on what to say, so I got up and started pacing her room back and forth; trying to figure out what to do.

"Babe, trust me, I don't I'm I-I don't li-like her." _God that hurt so much to say._

"Are you sure Ash, because it sure as hell doesn't seem like it." I stopped pacing and looked at her. I don't understand how and why she got so mad. I mean, I really do like Spencer. But I don't want to hurt August. Plus, I still love her.

"Ash, you want to answer me?" I grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"August, you know I love you. I admit there were feelings for Spencer, but they're gone okay?" I'm staring at her right now. I can't read her because her head is towards the ground. I gently lifted her chin.

"Look at me. I'm here aren't I?" _Damn, does this suck!_

"I want to believe you Ash. For God's sake the only reason you came was for a quickie." That really made me mad. Part of it was true but I also came because I didn't want to be home thinking about Spencer!

"That's not true! I came here because Spencer came over for a project with Trace and I wanted to spend time with my GIRLFRIEND not my friend." I dropped her hands and stood up pacing her room once more.

"Yup, maybe you should go back to your house. I got some homework to do that's important. Can't have any distractions. Pretty sure Spencer would love to you too." She smirked at me and lay back on her bed. I scoffed and stormed out of her house. I jumped in my car and headed home.

Finally, I pulled into the drive way, turned off my car, grabbed my keys and slammed my car door. I am so pissed, it's like Spencer is everywhere! I got into my house and slammed the door. I grabbed my keys and chucked them at the wall. I guess I threw them so hard they got stuck in the wall. Ever since I walked in Tracy and Spencer were on the stairs and I never noticed. They saw me lash out. When I noticed, they both had terrifying looks on their face. Shoot I'd be scared too, especially when I'm really upset.

"Did you two see that?" They never replied just nodded. Quickly, I put my hands into my back pockets and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Ash, are you okay?" Tracy ran past Spencer and hugged me. I hugged her back while letting some tears fall. Just so Spencer wouldn't see, I quickly wiped them away and let go of Trace.

"I'm fine, just got in a fight with August."

"Want to talk?" I shook my head then looked at Spencer. She walked down the stairs and gave me a hug. _I just wanted to hold her. Forever._

"Want to go to the beach?" She whispered. I smiled and nodded. We said bye to Tracy and left for the beach. The whole time we were driving it was a comfortable silence. I knew she was going to ask what was wrong. Me not knowing what to do, the whole ride I was contemplating whether or not I should tell her it was about her.

Once we reached the beach we took off out socks and shoes then rolled up our pants. I silenced my phone and left it in her car as she did the same. We walked off towards shore and sat down where the water only could touch or toes. We sat close enough that we were touching. She kept playing with my fingers. She had this nervous look on her face, I could tell she wanted to ask what happened but didn't want to be rude. Never knew how much I could read her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you in Okalani fight?" She looked up towards me but I just kept looking straight at the water.

"You really want to know?" I looked down at her while Spencer just stared, awaiting an answer. She just nodded as we linked arms and snuggled up since it was cold.

"We fought about… you." Her head shot straight up, she was looking at me with a questioning look.

"Whys that?" she looked so nervous.

"She thinks I like you more than her." I moved closer as the wind picked up. My palms got sweaty the more we talked.

"You told her you liked her more right?" I could hear the concern and guilt in her voice. Like this was all her fault. It really wasn't. it was mine, it was all my fault because I'm the one who is hurting Okalani for not telling the truth.

"I told her I loved her. Which I do, but I'm just not IN love with her anymore." I couldn't look at Spencer; I knew if I did I would cry. Only because I'm not only hurting her but I'm hurting two people.

"Oh um, at least you meant it."

"I guess, I just which I didn't lie." Once more her head shot towards me, but this time she let go of my arms and moved to sit in front of me. She wanted to look at me; I could tell she wanted to read me.

"What do you mean you lied to her?" Spencer started raising her voice, I really didn't know why.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Ash, I'm not yelling at you." Spencer's voice rose higher each time she talked.

"Yes you are. If you want to know what I lied about I'll tell you. I lied about not having feelings for you." Spencer's jaw dropped a little, completely side tracked by shock.

"You like me?" _That was the most stupid question ever._

"Really Spencer? Out of all questions you ask me that?" I reached forward and lifted her jaw so her mouth could close. She looked down and didn't say a word.

"Spencer I real-"Right then and there. In that moment, Spencer and I kissed for the very first time. We fell back on the sand as she lay on top of me. Her tongue moved along my bottom lip asking for access. I opened up and let her in. We probably made out for about five minutes until we both pulled away. No words were said, just stares being exchanged.

"I am so sorry." I shook my head.

"Spencer, don't be, I shouldn't have kissed back, I'm sorry."

"We should go. I got to go I can't do this." In a blink of an eye she was already speed walking towards her car. I jumped up and started running after her.

"Spencer, talk to me!" Spencer never looked back. I ran faster. _Dude, does she have like super speed or something?!_

"Spencer! Wait!" I cried out. _I can't believe we just kissed._

Finally i caught up to her. Before she could get into her car i grabbed her arm so she could stop walking.

"Spencer, will you just talk to me? Please?" She turned her head away from me. I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head as she started crying.

"Ashley, we should go." I let go of her and wiped away her tears. She quickly ran to her side of the car, jumped in and turned the car on. I slowly walked to my side and got in. Right when the door closed she pulled out of her parking spot and sped towards my house. After about half an hour we reach my house. We sat in her car for about 10 minutes. Those 10 minutes were filled with silence. I couldn't just sit there and wait for her to say something so I decided to speak up.

"Spencer, what does this mean?" It took her a couple minutes to reply. All she did was shake her head.

"Ashley, i'm not really sure. I like you but I think we should just stay away from each other for a while. I'll have Tracy come over to my house for this project so I won't have to go over to yours. You have to focus on August while i focus on Okalani. Oaks is back in my life now and as much as I like you, I can't give up on her." _I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! OVER ONE KISS I'M LOSING HER!_

"Spencer don't say that. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let you kiss me. Why can't we just stay friends and still talk?" I gave her a look of desperation. I know for a fact I can't stay away from Spencer. It'll just make me miss her more.

"Ash, please don't make this harder. I don't want to have to do this but the more we talk and spend time the more i'm going to like you. I hate hurting you but I don't want to hurt Oak either." I didn't even know what to say. I just nodded my head and got out of her car. Before I shut the door, I bent over and looked her in the eyes.

"You know this isn't going to be easy." She nodded and looked away from me

"I know. Goodbye Ashley." I closed the door and seconds later she drove off. I was left standing there, alone.

I got into my house and ran straight for my room. I quickly changed, plugged my phone in and popped in my headphones. I reached over to the right and turn my bedroom light off. It was so cold tonight. I got underneath my covers and started listening to _Mike Posner- Save your Goodbye. _ I didn't expect the lyrics to get to me so much.

_**Excuse me, your heart is in my heart**_  
_**Hello, you've taken this too far**_  
_**Am I just a piece you push in your board game**_  
_**Have you been laughing all day long**_  
_**You like it when it's hard for me to see straight **_  
_**You make it go on, and on, and on, and on, and on**_

_**Save your goodbye**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, You're everywhere I go**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, go, go**_  
_**Go, go, go**_

_**Beg your pardon, you're standing on my love**_  
_**Hello, have you not had enough**_  
_**Am I just a piece you push in your board game**_  
_**Have you been laughing all day long**_  
_**You like it when it's hard for me to see straight **_  
_**You make it go on, and on, and on, and on, and on**_

_**Save your goodbye**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, You're everywhere I go**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, go, go**_  
_**Go, go, go**_

_**Save your goodbye**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, You're everywhere I go**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, go, go**_  
_**Go, go, go**_

_**Hey it's my time to shine and my sword is tremblin'**_  
_**You're back inside my mind I can't stop rememberin'**_  
_**I say I'm chasin' dreams but you know I've been **_  
_**Runnin' away from, runnin' away from you**_  
_**Some sort of comfort in your pain I can't help from taking**_  
_**No matter how I change there'll be no escaping**_  
_**I say I'm chasing time, but you know I've been running away from**_  
_**Running away from you**_

_**Save your goodbye**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, You're everywhere I go**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, go, go**_  
_**Go, go, go**_

_**Save your goodbye**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, You're everywhere I go**_  
_**You're everywhere I go, go, go**_  
_**Go, go, go**_

_**Save your goodbye  
You're everywhere I go, You're everywhere I go  
You're everywhere I go, go, go  
Go, go, go**_

Save your goodbye  
You're everywhere I go, You're everywhere I go  
You're everywhere I go, go, go  
Go, go,** go**

After the song ended I let some tears slip. _Gosh damn it Ashley! How could you lose her?!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Chapter 7! Enjoy! The song in here is called Its complicated by A Day To Remember. **_

**____****__****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR PLACES THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY THAT COINCIDENTALLY END UP BEING REAL PLACES IN THIS STORY ALL CREDITS GO TO SoN and the writers/singers of every song name and everyone who owns places that i put in this story!**

**_CHAPTER 7_**

_Gosh, why are things so complicating?! _ It is 6:00 AM; I was too tired to go on my morning run. I was up all night thinking about what happened with Ashley. It's been two months since we last talked. I saw her in class but we both never really made eye contact besides a couple times. I hate the fact I pushed her away. I was just scared. All I used to do was hook up with people after Okalani. I didn't want Ashley to be the one I hurt when I finally decided to be committed to someone again. That's when Okalani came back in town and saved me or her? Ashley means to much to me. I haven't stopped thinking about her, I see her with August and she seems so happy. I don't ever want to see Ashley crying because of me. I think today is the day I'm going to finally talk to her for the first time since we kissed.

I heard footsteps walking towards my room door. Within seconds my mom Paula Carlin came in.

"Good morning honey." She walked in and kissed my forehead. Slowly she peeled my comforter off of me but I groaned and pulled it back over me.

"Nice try mom. Not going to work."

"Spencer, seriously, you need to go to school today. You missed all last week because you were sick. "

"But ma, I still don't feel well!" I groaned once more and started fake coughing under the comforter hoping she'll believe me.

"I'm not falling for it. I know you don't want to go back because you're afraid to see Ashley." I quickly shot up and threw my comforter off my head. I stared at her and I could tell she could see the pain in my eyes. My mom read me like no other. Well, besides my dad since he is a social worker.

"Mom, it's just hard. I pushed her away and I want her to be in my life again. We haven't talked since that night at the beach.

"The night you two kissed? Honey, remember the day you told me you were gay?" I am so confused right now.

"Mom what does that have to do with Ashley?"

"Spencer just answer the question."

"Yes mom I remember. I sat you down and I told you with dad next to me."

"Do you remember how upset I was? How I pushed your father away and kept fighting with him because he never told me you were gay even though he knew.

"I felt like everything was my fault."

"But it wasn't, it was mine. It was mine because I should've loved my daughter no matter her sexual orientation and I shouldn't have let my feelings get caught up in mine and your fathers' marriage."

"Do you love me mom?" Right when I asked I knew I shouldn't have. I saw the pain in her eyes when those words came out. She just smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Honey, I'll always love you. No matter what you decide to do."

"I love you to mom."

"Good, but what I was saying is that, your father fought for our marriage because he loved me that much. He never gave up. I don't think you should either. Even though you are with Okalani and even though Ashley is with August. You should fight for what you want and what you love. Just like your father fought for us because he loved you and I just that much. "I knew my mom meant well when we went through our dark times back then. I knew she loved me but she just didn't show it because she was disappointed about what happened. We are all a family now and there isn't anything going on. Which I'm proud of.

"Thanks mama bear." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"No problem honey. Now get ready, dad is cooking breakfast. I still need to wake up your brother and sister." I nodded and started laughing when out of nowhere I was knocked onto my bed. I looked up to see Kyla, Glen and my mom on me.

"Glen! Kyla! Get off! I can't breathe for Christ sake!" We all started laughing as everyone got off of me. Glen, Kyla and I all looked at each other and nodded

"Mom we love you so much!" We all hugged my mom and fell back on my bed. We kept laughing until my dad ran into the room with a spatula

"What's going on?! Is everyone okay?!" We all looked at each other and back at our dad. Glen jumped up and tackled our dad on the bed.

"Family hug!" We all cuddled up and hugged for a few moments then we all departed to do our own things. _Damn, I love my family!_

I ran to my bathroom and took a quick shower by the time I was done it was 6:30. I got dressed super quick; I threw on some ripped jeans, a white v neck and some brown and black vans with a brown beanie. I couldn't wear my contacts again since I fell asleep with them so I threw on my ray bans. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my satchel and phone. I ran downstairs and went straight for the dinner table.

"Yum! What's for breakfast today?!" My favorite breakfast meal is chocolate chip pancakes. It's just so delicious! Good thing it's the same for Glen and Kyla also.

"The three of yours favorite breakfast meal… CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" We all cheered and grabbed some pancakes. Kyla downed hers in whip cream. Glen downed his with butter and syrup and I downed mine with whip cream cherries and syrup. It tasted so amazing!

"Thanks pop!" We all yelled

"Thank you honey" I think it's adorable when my mom calls my dad honey. It's cute like you want to finally call someone honey for the rest of your life. My mom and dad gave each other a peck on the lips

"AWW!" That was so weird Kyla and I awed at the same time and started laughing while Glen had to ruin the memento!

"Eww! Mom, dad, I'm trying to eat here!"

"Oh shut up." We all laughed for a few moments then prayed. Once I was done I gave every one a kiss and said thank you.

"Hey KY, you need a ride?" She nodded and we walked out to my car. I put my backpack in my trunk and Kyla threw her soccer bag in the back seat.

"So Spence, what's going on with you and Ash?" I pulled out of the drive way and quickly drove off.

"Nothing, we still have yet to talk."

"What do you mean yet?"

"I mean that I'm going to talk to her. I plan on stopping by her house later. If I even get the chance."

"Oh, be careful okay? I know you're hurting and confused with everything Spence, but don't drag her along with the ride on the train of pain. "

"I hate to say this but I'm confused." She scoffed and started giggling.

"What I meant was, you know you deserve better than Okalani. You know what happened in the past with August and Ashley. You know for a fact that Ashley also deserves better. What I know is that you're still confused on who you should be with. You're riding the train of pain and we both know it's better we keep Ashley off instead of having her along for the ride. At least until you figure out what you are going to do." I looked at her and nodded.

"I understand, I know what I want now. And I'm going to fight for her." We smiled at each other and high fived. 15 minutes later we ended up at school. I said bye to Kyla and walked off. I had to go to my locker to grab my Romeo and Juliet book. Today it was Tracy and my turn to perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet. I'm totally not in the mood but I need to if I want points. _This sucks, a lot!_

When I got to my locker I opened it up, right when I pushed the handle up and pulled the small door open all my books and papers fell out. Half of the papers weren't even mine! They were mostly Kyla's!

"Shit! Great, freaking Kyla." I knelt down and started picking up all my papers. When I saw two hands come down, I looked up to see who it was and it was the one and only Ashley Davies.

"Let me help you out." I didn't say a word. I froze up before I could even process everything! When all the papers were cleaned up we both stood up completely and smiled at one another.

"Here are your papers" She put out her hand with all the papers in it and I nodded and grabbed them

"Thanks, means a lot."

"It's no biggie." I smiled and grabbed my book. I quickly closed my locker door and tried to leave.

"See you in first period." I started walking past Ashley but she grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around to see her staring at the ground.

"Spence." _Gosh I missed hearing her say that. She looked so cute today. She had on camouflage skinny jeans, white v neck, a black jacket, high top converse and a jean vest over her jacket with a black beanie on. I loved the way she dressed._

"Yes Ashley?"

"How much longer are we going to have to stay away from each other?" When I heard those words I looked away quickly. _What do I say?! Say what you feel Spencer!_ I turned to her and hugged her.

"Not any longer. I really miss you Ash. I need you." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank God, I thought I lost you forever."

"You aren't going to lose me. I promise you that."

"Good, I like the sound of that." The bell rang and we slowly started walking to first period.

"How've you been?"

"I've been… good." I playfully hit her and we started chuckling.

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine, I've been terrible. Lately, August and I have done nothing but fight. To top it off, Christine has been extra bitchy. Plus I don't know I felt like everything fell apart after you left." Silence fell on us for a few moments.

"I never left Ash. I just needed a break."

"A break from what Spence?"

"A break from drama."

"I understand, well um, I'll call you later when I get the chance okay?"

"Sounds good." We hugged and walked into the classroom. I went straight to Okalani and Ashley went to August. Before the bell rang again we both looked at each other then smiled. I turned to Okalani and kissed her.

"Hey baby."

"Hi babe."

"How's your morning?"

"Good now that my beautiful girlfriend is here." I couldn't help but smile. She knew how to brighten the day when something was bothering me. I kissed her again and looked into her eyes.

"What do you say you and I go out for dinner tonight?"

"Really? You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Pick me up at 7?" I smiled and nodded. Tracy came up behind me and whispered into my ear.

"Do you think Mrs. Goldberg would let us translate the balcony scene in more modern times?"

"I'll ask when we go up there." She nodded then headed back to her seat. I smiled and kissed Oaks one last time. I looked over to see Ashley holding hands with August. My smile went to a frown. _ I know who I want to be with._

"Everyone can I have your attention?!" Mrs. Goldberg walked into the class and waved to us all. I looked back at Tracy and gave her a good luck nod.

"To continue off the acting we've been doing, I asked Spencer and Tracy to act out the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. Spencer, Tracy, you can come up now." We both got up and walked towards her. Once I got to the top of the class I moved closer and whispered into my teachers' ear.

"Mrs. Goldberg, do you think Tracy and I could translate the balcony scene from the book to modern times meaning?"

"Sure I don't care." We both looked at each other and smiled. This is going to be so much easier now.

"So which one of you is going to play Romeo?" We looked at each other and started laughing

"Well I was supposed to be Juliet, but this little brat over here didn't want to do the boy part. So I'm playing Romeo." I playfully pushed her and the whole class started laughing

"Okay, you two can start." We turned to our classmates. Simultaneously we both looked at each other and nodded. She walked outside and I stood in the middle of the class.

"It's easy for someone to joke about scars if they've never been cut." Tracy walked in from outside and smiled. I dramatically turned to her.

"But wait, what's that light in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise up, beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon. The moon is already sick and pale with grief because you, Juliet, her maid, are more beautiful than she." I dropped to one knee if front of her.

"Don't be her maid, because she is jealous. Virginity makes her look sick and green. Only fools hold on to their virginity. Let it go. Oh, there's my lady! Oh, it is my love. Oh, I wish she knew how much I love her. She's talking, but she's not saying anything. So what? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them. I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking her eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head?—the brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars the way the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking her light was the light of day. Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek." I started giggling to myself. _I'm so nervous right now. _Tracy started walking towards me; I stood up quickly and smiled. She passed by me and went into Ashley's direction. I no longer focused on Tracy; my eyes went straight to Ashley.

"Oh my!" I jumped a little after Tracy screamed. The whole class started laughing along with Trace. When we all settled down I started talking again.

"She speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel. You are as glorious as an angel tonight. You shine above me, like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortal men fall on their backs to look up at the sky, watching the angel walking on the clouds and sailing on the air." _This is the cutest scene ever!_

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet." After Tracy said that line I looked at Ashley once more_. If she loves me she can tell me._

By the time we finished the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Okalani outside. I waved as Ashley walked past me with her arms wrapped around August. _You can't keep hiding Spencer._

It was finally after school. Today went by so slow! I told August I was going to meet her at her place later. I had to go home and get ready for this gig with my band. It's at this club called Midnight, we auditioned to play live and they loved us! I was beyond happy! When I got home I went upstairs, Tracy was at volleyball practice still so I decided to bump up my music and shower. I walked into my room and threw my stuff on the couch in my room. I looked up and saw someone I wasn't in the mood to see.

"Mom! Why are you in my room?!"

"I'm here to apologize."

"What the- huh? How could you do have the guts to do that! You left Tracy and I to go to England with your new man candy then came back and did nothing but tell us how worthless we are! What happened mom? Not that long ago I remembered us telling each other I love you and see you soon honey. Now it's nothing but fights between the three of us."

"I just- I want you two to be ready" I got so scared for what she was going to say next.

"Be ready for what mom?" Silence took ahold of the room for a few minutes.

"To be ready to see your father."

"Daddy wants to see us?" She just nodded. _I have to call Tracy! _

"He called me the day I was going to leave England. He said he wanted to see you an Tracy. We fought for a little and I agreed. He wants to make up for lost time Ash." I shook my head and the tears started to fall.

"Daddy was the one the who left! Do you know how much time he is going to need to make up for, do you know how much pain he caused?!" I fell into my mom's arms and she started to cry.

"Shhh, baby I know. What you need to know is I love you two no matter what. The rude things I say, I'll never mean. I just wanted to test you two and make sure you would overcome it. Why? Because that's how your father will make you feel when he is ready to leave again."

"I understand, I love you mom and all is forgiven. Can I go to August's house?" I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you to honey. Yes you may go. Just don't tell Tracy anything yet, let me. Got it?" I nodded and grabbed my keys and ran out to my car. I got in and hit my steering wheel a few times while I cried. _How could he do this?! _ I wiped away my tears and drove off to go see August

When I got there I saw her outside getting bags from her car. I ran over to help her and followed her inside. We walked up to her room and I started pacing back and forth. Nothing but silence, she was sitting on the edge of her bed and I was just waiting for her to break the silence.

"Ash, why do you look like you were crying?" I stopped pacing and looked at her.

"My dad wants to see Tracy and I. How can he leave for all these years and want to be with us again?! He forgot about us August! He left my mom for some groupie."

"Isn't that how you got Tracy as your sister? Aren't you glad to have her as a sister?"

"I'm glad she is my sister but after her he went onto another groupie! Raife told my mom that he wants to make up for lost time! The hell with him right now!" I started pacing back and forth. My pulse is beating rapidly with rage.

"Ash, maybe you should give him a chance." That made me so mad. I stopped pacing and glared at her.

"Give him another chance?! Whose side are you on?! My dad was the one who left out of nowhere. He can't just magically appear back into my life like nothing ever happened!" When I yelled I scared her enough to make her flinch. When she focused back on me she stood up.

"Ashley I'm on your side! I'm just saying give him a chance!" I scoffed and looked down.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to give him another chance to leave and cause pain? No thanks, I'll pass." She scoffed and sat back down.

"Nothing pleases you." I looked at her and shook my head. _ I can't believe she just said that_

"What are you saying August?" She looked up at me and I could see tears fill her eyes

"I'm saying, nothing pleases you! Your dad wants to reconnect and you're complaining! Some peoples dad left and have never came back! You have a girlfriend standing in front of you that loves you and you love someone else! You don't even know who you want!" Seconds after she finished, her tears fell. I walked up to try to hug her but she pushed me away. "Don't." I scoffed and got really pissed off

"You don't know anything! You think you do! I know who I want! I know I'm going to see my dad whether or not I want to and I know who I love! Do not drag Spencer into this!"

"I didn't want to but I had to! You don't love me Ashley you love Spencer! You want her but you can't even own up to Ash. You just keep using me!" I tried to walk towards the door but August grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around and looked at her.

"I love you August. I really do, but I'm just not IN love with you anymore." Her tears started to fall even more and I couldn't look.

"I think we should break up." I turned around quickly and stared at her. I tried to look in her eyes but she looked away.

"Why?"

"Like you said we aren't in love Ashley. Not anymore. Maybe it'd be better if you were with Spencer instead of me.

"Fine, I'm done." I scoffed and left her house. Slamming her room and front door. I got to my car and punched the door, close to leaving a dent. I checked my phone and it was already 9pm.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late!" I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat and looked at August's window to see her watching me. I smiled and drove off. _Last thing I wanted to do was hurt her._

When I got to the club it was 9:30. I went through the back and told them I was supposed to perform. When they let me in I ran straight towards the stage to fine my band waiting. My friend Jimmy held out my guitar. I grabbed it and put the strap on and tuned it.

"Why are you late?! We were supposed to be here at 9!" I looked up to see Ben glaring at me. He looked so pissed

"Damn it Ben, do not yell at me right now! My girlfriend just broke up with me, my dad who left my sister and I when we were 5 years old is now back after being gone for 12 years and to top that all off the girl I have been in love with since junior year is dating someone else! So do not start with me!" He looked down and nodded his head. I jumped up, grabbed a wireless mic and looked to Chris

"Sorry I'm late dude." He nodded and hugged me.

"No problem, let's just get on stage and sing before we leave okay? We all nodded and went to take our spots on the stage.

"Hey everybody how are you tonight?!" Everyone in the club screamed as response

"Great well I'm Ashley, my friend Chris is on the drums, my friend Ben is on the guitar and my friend Jimmy is on the bass. "I hope you all enjoy! This song is called, Its complicated." Everyone started cheering again then it got silent. I looked to Ben and he started on the guitar, next thing you know Jimmy jumped in along with Chris and I.

**_"Here we go again, another night of being bummed._**

**_I'll keep to myself, avoid the sun,_**

**_And cancel plans with everyone I know._**

**_Cause this is how it always ends:_**

**_Our bond will break cause you can't relate_**

**_To anyone, to anything at all" _**I looked into the crowd and caught the eyes of a blonde girl with a tight red dress on. _Damn she looks hot! _Tanned skin and toned.

**_You brought your worst and I'm right here._**

**_Now I've seen it all, and it's never been so clear._**

**_You're not the person that I knew back then._**

**_It's all too late to set things straight cause everything has been._**

**_You're not the person that I knew back then._**

**_Let's try and act like this didn't happen. _**

**_Move on with your friends like you ever had them._**

**_You still know me, still not cut out for this sort of thing._**

**_Never one to be caught in between,_**

**_I need constant reminders of everything._**

**_So what? It's who I am, but I think I've played it off so well._**

**_I just hold it in, no matter how I've been, _**

**_So nobody, nobody can tell._**

**_You brought your worst and I'm right here._**

**_Now I've seen it all, and it's never been so clear._**

**_You're not the person that I knew back then._**

**_It's all too late to set things straight cause everything has been._**

**_You're not the person that I knew back then._**

**_Let's try and act like this didn't happen. _**

**_Move on with your friends like you ever had them._**

**_I won't sleep till the break of dawn (break of dawn)_**

**_I can't let our problems find me here, so everybody come on!_**

**_You brought your worst and I'm right here._**

**_I've seen it all, and it's never been so clear._**

**_You're not the person that I knew back then._**

**_It's all too late to set things straight cause everything has been._**

**_You're not the person that I knew back then._**

**_Let's try and act like this didn't happen. _**

**_Move on with your friends like you ever had them._**

**_You're not the person that I knew back then._**

**_It's all too late to set things straight cause everything has been._**

**_You're not the person that I knew back then._**

**_Let's try and act like this didn't happen. _**

**_Move on with your friends like you ever had them._**

When I was done, the whole club was cheering and clapping. My band mates and I all looked at smiled. I high fived everyone and got of stage to see the blonde girl waiting by the amps. She looked up and gave me a seductive smile. I went over to her and shook her hand.

"Hello there, I'm Ashley." She smiled with teeth. _God, this is beautiful but not as beautiful as Spencer._

"I'm Briley and you are really hot if I may add." I smiled at her and tilted my head

"You to babe."

"You want to get out of here?" She smiled and I nodded my head. We intertwined fingers and left the club. _That was a fast rebound!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Chapter 8! The chapter i hope everyone will love! Enjoy!**_

**__****____****__****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR PLACES THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY THAT COINCIDENTALLY END UP BEING REAL PLACES IN THIS STORY ALL CREDITS GO TO SoN and the writers/singers of every song name and everyone who owns places that i put in this story!**

**_CHAPTER 8_**

I woke up today with a killer headache! I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Something seemed different. I looked to my left to see a note. I picked it up, after I read It my eyes went wide and I freaked out.

**_Hey Ashley, I had a great ride last night! Didn't know you could be so long! Hope we can have some more fun again sometime. Call me xoxo Briley ;) _**

_Oh crap, did I seriously do that? Okay, Briley, Briley, come on Ash think! _After a few minutes, I stopped thinking and looked down. I hastily jumped out of my bed and ripped my sheets off. The first thing I saw was stains. _Oh God Ashley, I can't believe you did that._ When I stopped cussing myself out, I took all the sheets off my bed and grabbed new ones from my closet. Once I was done I went to take a cold shower. It helped with my headache; I got dressed and took some Advil._ Today's going to be a long day! _Just as I finished Tracy walked into my room.

"Good morning sis." She waved at me. I could tell she wanted to talk and I knew exactly what about."

"Ashley we need to talk."

"If it's about dad just go." I stopped everything and sat down on the couch in my room. My head went into my hands and I started rubbing my face.

"Ash we can't keep running from dad. He is our father you know?" Tracy sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "We should at least let him explain himself. Raife will always be our daddy no matter what. I'm glad he is our father because I would've never had you as such a wonderful big sister" I looked over to her and hugged her.

"Fine, I'll give him one last chance. That's it, next time he leaves us for someone else other than God there will be no more chances!" we both laughed and Tracy nodded as she walked out. Before she closed the door she came back in with a reminder.

"By the way, Jimmy called. He told me to remind you that you guys are playing at Talia's party tonight." I groaned and fell back on my bed. _The last thing I wanted to do was go to a party!_

Ten minutes later from waking up and I was still on my bed. Not really in the mood to get up. Last night Okalani and I had a fight. She was yelling at me about how I'm not me anymore, when truthfully Oaks just never really knew me. We went out to dinner then I took her home so we could hang out. We were making out on her bed and one thing led to another. If you're wondering if we hooked up, we did not. I stopped everything before it got too far.

~**_FLASH BACK BEINGS~_**

**"****_Spencer stay with me tonight… please? I need you." Okalani looked so sad. I parked my car and she held my hand pulling me inside. We reached her room and she gently pushed me back on her bed. When I sat up she straddled me and started kissing my neck. I took off her shirt then she took off mine. We kept making out for a few minutes. Slowly, we made our way underneath the sheets. I was between her legs biting her neck then licking the spot afterwards. The farthest we got to was only underwear on. _**

**_"Spence, you have no idea how much I missed you. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you." She pulled me in for a kiss I gently responded too. I didn't know what to say._**

**_"All is forgiven." About 20 minutes after some foreplay I stopped it. As she was making her way down into my panties._**

**_"Wait, Okalani stop." My hands cupped her hands instantly._**

**_"What's wrong?" I looked away then back at her._**

**_"I can't do this. I love you I do it's just not I'm not ready for this right now." She rolled to the side of me and turned her head towards me. _**

**_"It's Ashley isn't it?" It took me a few minutes to process what she had just said._**

**_"No, it's not."_**

**_"Spencer just tell me the truth." I looked over at her. She was holding back tears._**

**_"Part of it, yes, has to do with Ashley. The rest is all me. I just I don't want to keep hurting you."_**

**_"News flash Spencer, you already have. ." I looked over at her. She was holding back tears._**

**_"Part of it, yes, has to do with Ashley. The rest is all me. I just I don't want to keep hurting you."_**

**_"News flash Spencer, you already have." Those words were said and we both broke. _**

**_"I'm sorry." Was all I managed to say. Those were the last things we said that night. I just wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in to cuddle as we fell asleep._**

**_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_**

I shook my head, hoping to shake off all my thoughts. I sat up and grabbed a pair of headphones and my cell phone. Good thing I had an iPhone so I could text and listen to music. I plugged in my headphones and started reading The Great Gatsby. The more I turned my music up the more I felt blocked out of the word. I liked it. I started to sing along as I read.

**_(Ho!)_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_(Ho!)_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right_**

**_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life_**

**_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead_**

**_(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,_**

**_(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_(Ho!)_**

**_(Ho!) So show me family_**

**_(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed_**

**_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong_**

**_(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong_**

**_(Ho!) But I can write a song_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_1, 2, 3_**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_**

**_(Ho!)_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_(Ho!)_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for her_**

**_(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you_**

**_(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town_**

**_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal_**

**_(Ho!) And Bowery_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_1, 2, 3_**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_**

**_Love ‒ we need it now_**

**_Let's hope for some_**

**_So, we're bleeding out_**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_**

**_(Ho!)_**

**_(Hey!)_**

**_(Ho!)_**

**_(The last one)_**

**_(Hey!)_**

If only Spencer heard me. I set down my guitar and checked my phone. No text messages besides reminder of my gig. That was the last bit of things I was interested in. Although, I didn't want to sing at the party is still had to go! I really don't want to have to worry about anything tonight.

Clap Clap Clap

My heart skipped a beat and I turned around to see who it was.

"I bet a million dollars that I know who you were singing that to." It was Aiden Dennison. My best friend and my sister's boyfriend.

"Alright then guess." I gave him a playful smirk. He walked over and sat down next to me."

"Spencer." For a few seconds I glared at him then looked down.

"I'm not giving you money." We started laughing. Once it died down he put his hand on my shoulder and gently tilted my head to look at him.

"What are you doing Ash? Why did he have to ask me that!

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why are you moping around everywhere for?" I just shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know okay?"

"You should be fighting for her. Not watching her walk away." My tears started to form as I looked over to him.

"What if all I did was fight for something she doesn't want? How would you feel if you fought so hard for someone who didn't feel the same way back?" Some tears fell as I wiped them away.

"Then it's her lose. Plus, ever knows Spencer is in love with you. Geez, even Okalani knows!" I just shook my head

"Weren't you the one who told me to fight for everything you loved? When I messed up with Trace you were the one to tell me to fight. I took your advice, now it's your turn to start taking it." With that Aiden got up and left.

My leg was bouncing up and down. I sighed, standing up to gather my things for later. When I was done packing up my stuff I looked over at a photo of August and I. I grabbed my keys and phone then ran out of my house. I started up my car and drove off**_. _**_Before I fight I want to make things right with August._

When I pulled up to Augusts' house I saw her in the drive way. I got out of my car and slowly walked up to her.

"Hey!" She turned to me, smiled then looked away.

"What do you want Ashley." She closed her car doors with bags on her arms. I ran over to her and grabbed some bags. We walked into her house, dropping the bags on the ground then walking her to her couch. We sat down close enough to be touching.

"I think we should talk."

"About?" She gave me a questioning look

"About Spencer, I want to apologize for everything. I'm sorry I let you on. We just don't connect anymore. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I didn't want that to happen."

"Why are you apologizing now? We already broke up."

"I know, I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just, I wasn't in love anymore. I felt like I was using you, and I absolutely hate myself for it. I'm so sorry." I looked down and heard her sniffle. I reached over and pulled her in for a hug.

"Friends? Please August; I still need you in my life." She nodded in my chest and I let her go. I softly kissed her cheek and got up.

"Bye." She waved me off and closed the door. I skipped back to my car. I decided to text Spencer.

**_Hey, you going to the party at Talia's house tonight? Xoxo Ashley_**

Within minutes I got a reply. Surprisingly I was a little nervous to read the text and I have no clue why!

**_Yes ma'am! Are you loves? (: xoxo Spencer._**

I smiled at my phone. _God, I love when she calls me loves!_

**_Yes I am. I'm performing tonight you got to be there! Xoxo Ash_**

**_I wouldn't miss it for anything sees you soon. Xoxo Spencer_**

I put my phone away and drive off towards my house. When I pull up I see Aiden and Tracy. I quickly get out and jump on them while they are making out. _Cock block! _

"Guess what little sis!" Tracy becomes immediately alarmed as she sees me on Aiden's back. Aiden tries to shake me off but I keep a tight grip around him.

"I don't know just tell me so you can get off my boyfriend!" We are all smiling and laughing. I jump down from Aiden's back and go between them.

"I'm single, ready to sing to Spencer and ready to win her. I'm taking my advice and I'm going to fight. I'm not going to stop without a fight." The both of them start wooing and howling and patted my back. My cheeks filled with red and shyness.

"I'm proud of you Ashley, you deserve this, I know you do." I hugged both of them and ran upstairs. I stripped down and jumped into the shower. When I was done I checked my phone to see a message from Ben.

**_Yo Ash, be at my house in like hour or so with all your gear. What song should we do tonight? O.O_**

I looked around my room and spotted my electric ukulele. In that moment I swear it was like a little light bulb switched on in my head! After getting dressed I finally replied.

**_ I got a few songs in mind but they all involve a ukulele? Sound good? (:_**

So tonight I wanted to mix some things up. We usually only use my Ukulele for just kick backs on the beach or at someone's pool house. But tonight there are a few songs that sound amazing with a ukulele.

**_Sounds good. Be over soon, Jimmy and Chris are already here. We just packed up the car._**

I nodded to my phone as if Ben could actually see me. I grabbed my Amp, my Ukulele, my guitar, a couple speakers and the microphones. Somehow I always got stuck with the stuff we never really needed but the guys always made me bring EVERYTHING. Tracy and Aiden helped pack up my Porsche. I hugged them then left. When I got to Bens house I unloaded my car then had them come help me bring everything in. We put my stuff in the band van and went into the house up to Ben's room.

Ben has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is tanned colored like me. He has a super muscular body and an extremely chiseled face. When we got upstairs i jumped right on in with my ukulele and we started practicing. After a few hours it was 10:00 pm. We cleaned everything up and headed over to Talia's. When we got there it was PACKED! We set everything up and did a quick sound check for everything. A few minutes after we finished I saw Spencer walk in but only with Austin, Kyla, Glen and Madison. _What happened to Oaks? Whoa, did I really just call her Oaks? Weird. _

"Spencer!" I called out. She spotted me and hastily moved through everyone. "I'm so happy you made it."

"Me too. Are you going to go up soon?" She asked pointing towards the stage. I pulled away to see the guys praying. Little bummed I missed it.

"Yes I am so you made it just in time. See you after yeah?" She nodded and I moved to head back to the stage. Before I took further steps I suddenly turned around to kiss her cheek and blushed.

"The song is for you Spencer." A huge grin made her face and I chuckled and headed to the stage. I got up and prayed to myself then grabbed my ukulele. I tapped the Mic a couple times to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was looking at us I started to talk.

"Hey everyone I'm Ashley! To the right of me is Jimmy on bass, to the left of me is Ben on guitar and behind me is Chris on drums. I hope you enjoy the song and it is dedicated to a very special friend of mine." Slowly I started to strum. Soon everyone jumped in and I took a deep breathe in before I sung my little heart out!

**_She's my sunshine in the rain_**

**_My Tylenol when I'm in pain yeah_**

**_Let me tell you what she means to me_**

**_Like a tall glass of lemonade_**

**_When it's burning hot on summer days _**

**_She's exactly what I need_**

**_She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand_**

**_She takes care of me baby_**

**_She helps me be a better man_**

**_She's so beautiful, sometimes I stop to close my eyes_**

**_She's exactly what I need_**

**_She's my smile when I'm feeling blue _**

**_She's my good night sleep when my day is through yeah_**

**_Let me tell you what she means to me_**

**_(She's kinda like this)_**

**_Kinda like the feeling after your first kiss_**

**_Except that every day she makes me feel like this_**

**_She's exactly what I need_**

**_Oh yeah_**

**_She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand_**

**_She takes care of me baby_**

**_She helps me be a better man_**

**_She's so beautiful; sometimes I stop to close my eyes_**

**_She's exactly what I need_**

**_She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand_**

**_She takes care of me baby_**

**_She helps me be a better man_**

**_She's so beautiful; sometimes I stop to close my eyes_**

**_She's exactly what I need_**

**_She's exactly what I need_**

When I was done I looked for Spencer. I finally noticed her but she was dancing with Okalani. _Seriously?! When the fuck did she gets here?! _I just looked down and shook my head. I turned around to grab my guitar and turned back to everyone.

"This is our last song. After got to hand the music situation over to the DJ! Give Chelsea a round of applause for bringing amazing music to all these parties!" Everyone started clapping. Once, it slowed down I started strumming.

**_I can take you to the kingdom my lady. _**

**_Place you on the throne if you're ready. _**

**_Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl. _**

**_Next to you because. _**

**_There is no other love, no other love like this, no, no, no, no, other love like yours._**

**_No no no other lovin lovin no _**

**_She will always be the dream _**

**_Heaven decided was perfect for me _**

**_You can search the seven seas _**

**_Never find a woman as precious as she yeah _**

**_The kinda lovin so complete _**

**_The type of lovin make it so hard to breathe _**

**_She understands my every need _**

**_Only woman for me_**

**_I can take you to the kingdom my lady _**

**_Place you on the throne if you're ready _**

**_Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl _**

**_Next to you because _**

**_There is no other love, _**

**_No other love like this, no _**

**_No no no other love like yours _**

**_No no no other lovin lovin no _**

**_You will always be my queen _**

**_Love deeper than any ocean and sea _**

**_Her touch make me weak at the knees _**

**_Special loving that only come from she yeah. _**

**_She always fight for we _**

**_No matter how bad the situation may be. _**

**_She is the right remedy _**

**_The only prescription I need _**

**_I can take you to the kingdom my lady _**

**_Place you on the throne if you're ready _**

**_Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl _**

**_Next to you because _**

**_You are my queen _**

**_No one but you, no, no, no, other love like yours. _**

**_No, no, no, other lovin lovin no _**

**_Ai yai, ai yaiyaiyaiyaiyai _**

**_I can take you to the kingdom my lady _**

**_Place you on the throne if you're ready _**

**_Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl _**

**_Next to you because _**

**_There is no other love, _**

**_No other love like this, no _**

**_No no no other love like yours _**

**_No no no other lovin lovin no_**

I was still singing staring into her eyes. I looked over and saw Okalani then turn around to go back on stage.

When we were done every one started to applause. I smiled as I heard Spencer scream. _Oh, I'd love to make her scream! Just kidding! Maybe…_

The guys all hugged me and we went to go grab some drinks. Yes I did look over to Spencer, but I got sad and drank a lot after since I saw Okalani grinding on Spencer. After a while I could tell I was buzzing. I danced with about five different girls and made out with all of them. I could not be more disappointed in myself because I know Spencer saw me. I looked over to Spencer and she was standing alone leaning against the wall. _I'm taking this as my cue and going over there. No! Wait I can't! _ Before I could stop myself I already ended up in front of Spencer.

"Hey Spencer." I just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Ashley." _She is so adorable. Plus, sexy in that black skirt and white tank she is wearing! I see her bra through the tank top! It's laced! Okay, Ash don't get hard!_

"You want to dance?" She nodded and I put my arm out signaling her to go first. When she walked forward I stared at her ass. _You have no idea how hard it is to fight off this erection._

"Spence, don't feel awkward okay?" She nodded so I continued. "I'm becoming hard right now." It went silent as she started to grind harder into me. A slightly moan left my lips and I could tell she was giggling to herself. My hands moved to her hips and I pulled her closer. You have no idea how turned on I am.

Spencer turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You are so beautiful Spencer." I looked into her eyes and could tell behind all the booze Ashley meant every word she just said.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." I started grinding harder on her. Feeling her bulge touch me with every movement. I just wanted to kiss her and touch her. I wanted to call her MINE most of all.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah Spencer?"

"Kiss me." Her jaw dropped and I smiled.

"Spencer, Okalani is here."

"And? Ashley I'm tired of running and I'm tired of being held back from the person I love." She shook her head and looked into my eyes. My eyes darkened with lust. She put her hand on my cheek and slowly leaned in. Meeting her halfway, out lips met. It wasn't forceful or fast. It was slow, passionate and gentle. _I really missed her lips_.

"SPENCER!" Ashley and I jumped apart from each other but held hands. I looked to see Okalani standing right there with furious eyes. _This is not going to be good!_

"Oaks, I am so sorry!" I dropped Ashley's hand and tried walking towards her. She held up her hand and looked at Ashley.

"Nice way of kissing someone's girlfriend Ashley! This is stupid; I knew you wanted to be with her Spencer! Why didn't you just leave me earlier and save me the hurt?!" She was screaming really loud. Thank God for Chelsea to play the music so loud no one heard us.

"Oaks, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen like this! I was caught up in the moment!" She shook her head as tears fell. _What the fuck did I just do?! _I was snapped back into reality when I heard a shriek of pain from Ashley. I looked down and saw her holding her face. Her nose was bleeding a lot.

"Ashley! Are you okay?!" I took off my cardigan, not caring that it is white and gave it to Ashley. I helped her up as she busted out the front door. I turned to Okalani and shot her a dirty look.

"Why did you do that?! You probably just broke her nose! For Christ's sake Oaks control your fucking anger!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine. I'm sorry Oaks, but I got to go with Ashley." I tried to run out but I felt her grip onto my wrist and pull me back. I turned to her to see tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll always be in love with you Spencer Carlin. Remember that." I smiled and nodded. Before I ran outside I kissed her cheek then headed for the door. When I ran out it was pouring rain and I started yelling for Ashley.

"Ashley! Ashley! Ashley, where are you?! Ashley!" I started running towards my car. Ready to jump in if I needed to. As I ran closer to my car I saw Ashley walking to hers.

"Ashley! Wait, please!" I booked it over to her as fast as I could. When I caught up I took a breather then jumped in her path.

"Ashley… Where… Are… You… Going?" I asked between breathes.

"I'm going home."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes Spencer I'm just amazing! Your psycho girlfriend just punched me in the fucking face and you are asking if I'm okay?!" She kept yelling at me. I didn't know what to say so I didn't at anything at all.

"Spencer, I love you okay?! I love you so much! I just want you to realize that! Every single fucking time I saw you with Okalani I died inside! I didn't want to know you weren't mine! That kiss inside was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. And I'm glad it was with someone I love. But it sucks because that amazing beautiful, smart, blue eyed girl is dating a girl who just hit me in the face. So do not ask me if I am okay. Got it?" I nodded my head then grabbed her hand.

"Ashley, I love you. I always did, since the first time I laid eyes on you. I'm in love with you Ashley. Why do you think I'm out here asking you if you're okay? Okalani and I are done. I just want you! I need you! I need and want Ashley Davies. So please I beg of you. Just let me stay here and take care of you!" I pulled her in for a hug then pulled away minutes after.

"Spencer, I want to believe you. But I feel like the alcohol in your system is making you say things you don't mean." I grabbed her and pulled her closer. Our lips and faces inches apart.

"Ashley, it isn't the alcohol. This is all me. Please, just please; tell me you need me as much as I need you. Please tell me you want me to stay." Ashley was speechless. I was getting ready to turn around before I was pulled into a kiss. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her back. _I don't want to move. _The rain poured harder down. The both of us drenched in water, but I didn't care. _As long as if I was able to stay kissing Ashley._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 Day after_**

"Good morning beautiful." Opening my eyes to see Ashley playing with my hair with coffee in her hand. Was just amazing.

"Good morning." She smiles and I smile back. I shake my head and put my head down in her pillow. _Did what I think happened actually happen?_

"Spencer? What's wrong baby? Are you okay?" _There goes my heart melting as she called me Baby._

I just looked at her and stared with a big smile on my face. Tears slowly streaming down. Ashley quickly put down her coffee and climbed underneath the covers. She pulled me close wrapping her arms around me.

"Spence, say something. Are you okay? Did I do something?" She looked so worried.

"Ash, I'm fine. I'm just trying to process everything. Did this really happen?" She nodded and had a huge grin in her face.

"Yeah, it did. It was amazing." I smile and plopped my head down on the pillow once more. "Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'll never forget."

"Same here baby. " Ashley said kissing m passionately

**_~ Flash back begins~_**

**_There we were. Standing in the rain. Kissing. Drenched by how hard it was pouring from the sky. This moment was the most amazing thing ever. We just kissed for minutes. Not really in the mood to break away but we did need to breathe._**

**_"Come home with me tonight Spencer? I need you." I nodded as she pulled me to her car. She gently pushed me against the car door and we started making out again. Tongues fighting for dominance. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. We got into the car and Ashley drove off seconds later. The whole ride was a comfortable silence. Sitting there, holding hands was just amazing. Finally I got to hold her hand in such a long time._**

**_"I love you so much Ashley." Ashley took her eyes off the road for a few seconds. She looked me in the eyes._**

**_"I love you to Spence. Always." She quickly looked back to the road. Few minutes later we ended up at her house. Barely reaching the doorway Ashley jumped me. While we kissed she opened the door. Making me almost fall into her house. Luckily, before I could fall she caught me._**

**_We slowly closed the door and walked into the living room still kissing._**

**_"Now let's get out of these wet clothes shall we?" Ashley smiled and pulled my shirt off. Tossing it on the living room floor._**

**_"We shall." Taking off her shirt I kissed her neck. Earning a slight moan. We made a trail of clothes all the way into her room. _**

**_We finally got underneath the covers full on naked. Ashley was between my legs, I could feel her little friend poking me. One of my hands was on Ashley's abs and let me tell you they felt amazing! My other hand was on the back of her head. Ashley slowly started grinding into me. My moans got a little louder each time she went harder and faster. Ashley was so long. Probably about nine inches! She adjusted herself before she was going to enter. _**

**_"Wait! Do you have a condom?" I gave her a worried look._**

**_"Oh yeah, oops, sorry almost forgot!" She reached over and opened a drawer filled with condoms. My jaw dropped. How many girls did she have in this bed?_**

**_"Why do you have so many?!" Ashley opened the condom and easily slipped it on._**

**_"You really don't want the answer to this right now." She rubbed the back of her neck. I shook my head and playfully slapped her arm._**

**_"Fine, but we will be talking about this later!"_**

**_"All fine with me babes." Ashley adjusted herself once more. "Are you ready now Spence?" I nodded and she smiled really wide. For some reason Ashley was lagging it. I mean I had Niagara Falls in my pants!_**

**_"Ashley what is take- OH FUCK!" Ashley just slammed her dick in me. Alright, ouch! She better take it easy! _**

**_"You like that babe?" I nodded as I wrapped my legs around her waist. Moaning louder as she went in deeper. Never did I think I'd be lying in Ashley Davies bed having sex. I pulled her in for a kiss. She never faltered her pace. We were both panting, heaving trying to catch our breathe. _**

**_"Ugh... Ashley!" she smiled as she started grinding into me even harder._**

**_"Fuck! Spencer you're so tight!" _**

**_"Aah! Fuck! Ashley go faster! Harder!" Ashley pumped in and out even harder and faster. _**

**_"Fuuck! Spence! I-I'm g-going to c-cum soon!" She yelled. Pumping even harder and faster. I dug my nails even more into her back. Hearing a hiss of pain come from Ashley. She is so fucking hot._**

**_"Me too. Just keep going Ashley! Don't stop!" Ashley pumped in and out even harder and faster. Ashley had a good grind game if I may say. Working her hips in a circular motion. She leaned down to bite my neck then sooth it with her tongue. Damn this girl is going to be the death of me!_**

**_"Ashley! Ashley! Keep going! I'm going to cum soon!"_**

**_"Fuuuucck! Spencer! I'm Cumming!" Right as she came she slowed down. Her body shaking. _**

**_"Ashley! No, don't slow down! Keep going I'm about to cum!" Ashley finally contained herself and pumped even harder and faster than she did before she came. I grabbed onto the headboard of her bed. Holding on tight to keep myself here as we had sex. This is just amazing._**

**_"Fuuuucck! Aaasshlleeey!" In that moment my walls tightened around her shaft. Intense climax initiated. My body started to shake. Ashley lay down on top of me still slowly pumping in and out while I was cooling down from my high. _**

**_After I stopped shaking Ashley pulled out and lay next to me. I pulled her close into me resting my head in the crook of her neck while gently kissing it. Sucking and biting here and there._**

**_"Spencer Carlin. You're going to be the death of me." _**

**_"I love you Ashley." I say looking into her eyes_**

**_"I love you more Spencer Carlin." We smiled and kissed once more before slowly drifting off to sleep_**

**_~Flash Back Ends~_**

"I'm so happy we ended up together Spencer." I nodded.

"Me too."

"You're so beautiful Spence." Ashley said as she kissed my nose

"You too baby." I replied as I tried to get up out of bed but Ashley grabbed and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I laughed and fell back on the bed.

"Trying to go shower before we end up late for school!"

"Do we have to go?!" Ashley stuck her lip out. Pouting until I kissed the pout away.

"Yes! My mom will kill me. I can't miss again!" I rolled over to my clothes but notice they are gone. I rolled back over to see Ashley with a playful smirk on her face.

"Um, where are my clothes?" She shrugs and gets out of bed.

"Ashley? Where are my clothes?!"

"I don't know. Just in the washer, no biggie" She tried to walk away but I pounced on her like a tiger or cheetah? I grabbed her and fell back on the bed bringing her down with me.

"Why would you put them in the washer? I need those you know!" I yelled and kissed her deeply. _Kissing her is so amazing._

"I don't know? Maybe so I could get you to stay in bed with me today… naked." She says winking. _Gosh I love this girl._ I move our bodies over so I'm on top of her.

"Well, Ms. Davies. I need to go shower!" I smirked and looked down. _She threw my clothes in the wash to get me to stay naked all day. Now, I'm going to mess with her. _I reached my hand down and stroked her dick a few times. Feeling it go erect. I grinned when I heard her moan.

"Okay, time to shower" I stopped and shot up from the bed and ran to the restroom. I started laughing when Ashley yelled from her room.

"Oh come on! Spencer that was so not fair!" I peeked in and smiled at her.

"Just come shower with me! Keep your hands to yourself will you?!" She nodded and took off her clothes and followed me to the bathroom.

* * *

It was already 20 minutes into first period. Ashley and I barely got to school right now. We were walking to class holding hands. I looked down and smiled, when I looked up to her she was smiling at me.

"I love how you're wearing my clothes." She gave me a seductive grin and I let go of her hand. I skipped and spun in a circle ahead of her.

"Do I look hot at least?" I ask winking at her.

"Totally babe." I squealed as Ashley ran up to me, wrapping me in her arms to spin me around. After we held hands again walking to class. Before we got there I stopped. _I forgot about Oaks and August!_

"Ash wait! What about Okalani and August?!" By now I'm yelling and whispering.

"Who cares?! As long as I have you with me then I don't care!" I smiled and pull her in for a kiss. I nodded as we slowly walked into the class, fingers intertwined and what not!

"Hello Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin." My teacher turned to us.

"Excuse us Mrs. Goldberg. We got caught up in some… stuff." Ashley said squeezing my hand. _Did I mention the reason we're late is because Ashley wanted me to take care of her little friend in the shower?! Yup, we had a quickie which took like an hour. In my mind that is not a quickie!_

"Sorry, it won't happen again!" I was so nervous. I have no clue why either! Mrs. Goldberg nodded and nudged us towards our seats. The both us sat next to Tracy. I kissed Ashley and looked up to see Okalani and August staring at us. I looked over to Ashley who was staring at August. My eyes returned to Okalani and I smiled. She waved and shook her head, turning back around.

"Spencer, are you okay?" I got shivers when Ashley whispered in my ear. I guess Ashley noticed because she asked again breathing on my neck more as she kissed my pulse point. _She knows my weakness! She is trying to get me all hot and bothered! _

"Yes just stop kissing my neck in class!" I heard her chuckle and turn her focus back on the teacher.

Finally, 25 minutes later, the bell rang and I grabbed Ashley's hand pulling her to her car. I gently pushed her against her car and kissed her.

"Do not do that again. You got me all hot and bothered" I whispered in her ear as I bite and soothed the spot I bit with my tongue. I heard a small moan escape her laugh and I smiled.

"Fine, now can we have another quickie?! Please, no one is around the car!" I laughed at how eager Ashley was but I shook my head.

"Sorry, not in the mood anymore." I turned on my heels and started walking towards Kyla.

"Oh come on! Again?!" I hear Ashley yell. I turned around and started to walk backwards.

"Spencer two Ashley zero! Suck it!" I laughed and quickly took off running as I saw Ashley starting to gain speed on me.

* * *

It was already after school. Spencer and I just got to my place. I really like this girl. I can't help but have last night on repeat. Which probably isn't the best thing to do because I keep getting random boners? _Ah Screw it! _Right now we're lying down on my bed snuggling. Spencer wanted to talk so we put homework on pause for a moment.

"Baby, what did you want to talk about?" I say moving a strand of her beautiful blonde hair out of her face. _She has the most beautiful blue eyes ever._

"Why do you have so many condoms in your drawer?" I looked away for a moment. _Fuck! I totally forgot that Spencer asked me that last night. Screw my old self! Got to tell her the truth._

"Okay I'll be completely 1000% honest with you."

"Yeah I hope so!" Spencer nodded and laughed. _She is so cute._

"Well, before I met you I used to do nothing but use girls. I wasn't into the whole commitment thing. I don't know if it was because I have a fear of commitment or I just don't like being held down from other girls. That was until August came along. But after we broke up and she left to Ohio I started going back to the whole "Hit it and Quit it" thing. Then you came along and I liked you since sophomore year-"

"Wait! You liked me since sophomore year?! Why didn't you say anything?! I liked you since freshman year! You never noticed me but I noticed you everywhere and I thought you were pretty hot" Spencer said cutting me off and blushing.

"That's cute babe now let me finish" I said waving her off while laughing.

"Oh shut up! Now continue!" We chuckled for a moment then I continued.

"Anyways! The day I came over to you and asked for your number I knew I wanted to actually commit and be with you. So I never actually had the chance to get rid of them and I do not plan on using all of them on you."

"Why not? Do you not like sex with me?" Spencer yelled sarcastically.

"What?! Of course I do! I just want sex with only you. I just don't want you to think I'm only using you for sex. You're different Spence, and you really mean a lot to me." I smiled taking Spencer's hands in mine. I leaned in giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Okay I'm going to admit to you I was the same you were. I was in complete and utter shock that you asked for my number but I was extremely happy. I'm sorry about Okalani and I'm glad we're where we are at right now Ash. I love you and I only want you. You also mean a lot to me" I gave Spencer a famous nose crinkling smile and another kiss.

"I love you to baby. Now, I am very bored doing homework. Spencer Carlin would you like to go on another date with me and get some sushi?"

"Yes I'd love to!" We laughed and got off my bed. Quickly putting on our shoes and leaving my house. When we got into my car I put the top down and held her hand. The whole ride there was about music.

"You know I had a turtle named Sushi when I was little."

"Oh yeah? What happened to him?"

"We got rid of him. Well I didn't my parents did."

"Aww I'm sorry honey." I squeezed her hand and laughed.

"It's okay; I got my beautiful girlfriend instead!"

"Indeed you do." I smiled and put the pedal to the medal! I looked over to see Spencer with her arm in the air laughing. _God, I'm so falling for this girl._

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took awhile for this chapter to be up. Very busy lately!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: hey sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been distracted by someone amazing.(: _** **_I'll try my hardest to keep up with the chapters. This chapter that the best but it'll get more interesting ! _**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10**_

"Jesus! Finally its lunch time! I thought I was going to die of starvation!" Spencer and I were walking hand in hand. I kissed her cheek laughing at what Spencer yelled in the middle of the quad.

"I'll be right back Spence, got to go to my locker." She nodded and I ran off towards my locker. When I got there I put in my combo and I grabbed my lunch I made at home out. As I turned around to go back to the quad I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my old fuck buddy Lindsey.

"Hey Ash. I haven't seen you in forever. Why haven't you called?" I gave her a weird look picking up her hand and taking it off my shoulder

"I've been really busy lately. Sorry, but I got to go." I tried to turn back around when Lindsey grabbed my wrist and turned me towards her again.

"You know, my parents aren't going to be home this weekend. Want to come over for some swimming and not swim but do other things?" I didn't even want to be here. She kept giving me a seductive smile.

"No thank you. I got a girlfriend." I quickly walked away as I heard Lindsey yell out to me

"We both know it isn't going to last! When it ends I'll be here waiting for you fuck buddy!" I shook my head and started walking faster. _Gosh, when did she come back here?!_

I got back to our usual spot to see, Tracy, Austin, Kyla, Aiden and Spencer.

"Ashley! What's up?" I fist bumped Austin and smiled

"Just had to grab stuff from my locker." From the corner of my eyes, I could see Spencer staring at me. I took her hand underneath the table and intertwined out fingers. Today was the school rally, which means long lunch, people could go on the stage with the cheerleaders and perform whatever, and games.

"So Ash, it's rally time, you know how they always have the whole _"KHI GOT TALENT!" _thing going?" I gave Kyla a weird look and slowly nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"We were talking while you were gone. We signed you up to go on stage. Have fun! Sing something good!" My jaw dropped in shock. _Did they seriously do that?_

"Wait! What?! Whose idea was this?!" Spencer slowly raised her hand ask if she was going to ask a question.

"I did. I told them and they agreed. So I signed you up. Thought'd it'd be pretty cool." She smiled and shrugged. I was still glaring at her. _It was all Spence. Should've known!_

"Really Spence?" I glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders. Right when she opened her mouth to answer our principal went on the Mic.

"Well good afternoon students of KHI!" All the students in the quad started wooing and hooting as an answer. I laughed at how much everyone gets riled up by the rallies.

"Who here is ready to see the acts for KHI GOT TALENT?!" Once more even started clapping and cheering.

"Let's have the first act up here! Ashley Davies!" When I heard my name I froze. I've only played at parties and with my band but never by me and at school. Spencer started pushing me towards the stage and I smiled. Once I got on stage I turned around to face everyone and heard something I wasn't to happy about from this jerk of a jock named Kevin.

"BOO! Get off the stage you lesbian!" My blood boiled with rage. I honestly didn't care when people tried to talk crap about me. I was just mad that people can be so small minded and bully each other! He kept making rude comments to me before I could talk.

"Ashley get off the stage you dyke!" I got off the stage and walked over to him and looked him in the eyes, pulling him towards me by his collar.

"Say something one more time and I swear I'll punch you in the face. I could tell in his eyes he was scared. By now all eyes were on us. He just sat there quiet.

"I thought so asshole." I turned back around on got on stage again.

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that everyone! People can be ignorant sometimes! Just shake it off right?! To anyone has been bullied! You're better than what they say to you! You're one of a kind! I'm going to sing a song called Do it like a dude. This is for you Kevin!" I smiled and flipped him off.

_**Stomp, stomp, I've arrived**_

_**Drop the beat, nasty face, why ya lookin' at me?**_

_**Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin' through the sky**_

_**In my spaceship, I'm an alien **__**tonight**_

_**Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka**_

_**You think I can't get hurt like you, you mother-BEEP!**_

_**I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**Do it like a brother, do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar**_

_**Boom, boom, pour me a beer**_

_**No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here**_

_**Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' money like a pimp**_

_**My B-I-T-C-H is on my dick like this**_

_**Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka**_

_**You think I can't get hurt like you, you mother-BEEP**_

_**I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**Do it like a brother, do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar**_

_**Boys, c-come say what you wanna**_

_**Boys, y-you need to lick my dollar**_

_**Boys, gettin' hot under the collar**_

_**Holla, holla, whoa**_

_**Boys, come say what you wanna**_

_**Boys, y-you need to lick my dollar**_

_**Boys, gettin' hot under the collar**_

_**Holla, holla, whoa**_

_**I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**Do it like a brother, do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**We can do it like a brother, do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**Do it like a brother, do it like a dude**_

_**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar**_

_**Do it, do it like a dude**_

_**Do it, do it low like you**_

_**Do it, do it like a dude**_

_**Do it, do it like a dude**_

When I was done the whole student body was cheering me on.

"Thanks sorry for the language!" I ran over to Spencer and kissed her

"So what did yall think?" Everyone exchanged looks and smiled

"We loved it. Surprised you didn't get to mad at Kevin. He looked like he was going to piss his pants!" The whole table started laughing.

After half an hour passed by of just music and games during the rally the bell finally rang and it was time for 5th period. I really wasn't in the mood to go to Spanish class but I had to. Lucky for me I had Kyla in my class so we could talk about what I should get Spencer for Christmas. It's been 7 months since we started dating and I wanted to get her something special.

Kyla walked with me to class and sat next to me.

"Hola clase" Five minutes after the bell our teacher walked in and set down her bags and leaned against the desk.

"Hola ." The whole class replied. I looked over at Kyla who was popping her gum. _Time to ask what Spencer wants for her christmas. _I grabbed my notebook and took out a piece of paper to write Kyla a note. I gently tossed on her desk.

_**Kyla! I need your help! What does Spencer want for Christmas?!**_

Kyla opened the note, and gave me a "seriously? You're her girlfriend!" Look then wrote back.

_**Seriously Ash?! Just buy her some pancakes with REAL maple syrup. She loves chocolate pancakes with whip cream. Why don't you whip cream her up and lick it off?! ;D**_

When I read the last line I looked at Kyla and we both burst out in laughter.

" and ! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" We looked down and shook our heads.

"Sorry it was all Ashley's fault!" Kyla yelled pointing at me. I threw my hands in the air as if I was surrendering

"I didn't even do anything! it was her!" I pointed at Kyla and threw a crumpled up ball of paper at her. The whole class laughed as we started acting like toddlers.

"Just you two. Be quiet." We nodded and looked at each other while trying to hold back a laugh.

Close to the end of the class I pulled out my phone. I started texting my friend from Canada. Her name was Bradley. She is so awesome. She is a hockey player and country girl. We constantly talk about music and the biggest sweetheart ever but knows how to play rough and is a tough cookie. She is suppose to visit this weekend and I really want her to meet Spencer I think they'll hit off as friends.

_**CANADA! What are you doing?! -Ash**_

I looked up to see with her back to the class. She was writing some big ass paragraph in Spanish on the board.

_**Ashley, I'm working. Aren't you in class right now?!- Bradley**_

This chick is awesome. She is one of the very few people who break down my walls. Spence on the other hand doesn't even need to try.

_**When are you going to get here this weekend?! Yes I'm in class! Does it matter? Tell Keith I said hi! -Ashley **_

Right when I hit send I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly looked up to see with my teacher with her hand out.

"Damn it." I muttered silently to myself. I put my phone in her hand and she walked away. I looked around to see the whole class staring. _So awkward._

" ! You have lunch detention tomorrow. Don't show up you have another two days added on." I nodded and looked to Kyla. Her tongue was sticking out while she pointed and laughed. I flipped her off then turn my focus back to my teacher. _When is this class going to end?!_

* * *

We are in 6th period calculus.

Ashley keeps running my leg and it is not going well for me right now! I just want to jump her but I can't! Got to keep it NC-17 in class.

"Ashley, will you come over for dinner tonight?" I wanted Ash to meet my parents. They knew Ashley was my friend but they didn't know we were together.

"Um, sure. For what?" I swallowed hard. I don't know if Ashley will change her mind. I really want her to come over and I'm ready to tell my family.

"I want you to come over so I can tell my parents about us. They've only known about Okalani. Now I want them to know you as my beautiful girlfriend." Ashley just stared. I swallowed hard trying to see what words were to be said next.

"Okay, I'll go. Are you sure you're ready to tell your parents?" I nodded and kissed her quickly, making sure our teacher didn't see.

"Ash, they already know Im gay. They just don't know Im dating you."

"Okay, then tonight." I nodded as she gave me a nose-crinkling smile. _This is girl is so amazing. I love her._

* * *

_****____****__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,SONGS, OR PLACES THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY THAT COINCIDENTALLY END UP BEING REAL PLACES IN THIS STORY ALL CREDITS GO TO SoN and the writers/singers of every song name and everyone who**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey my readers! Sorry i havent posted a new chapter for this story. Very busy and i was distracted by someone pretty amazing. This girl totally stole me away from the stories so blame her! Haha, I should be posting more often now though. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_********__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

"Damn it Spencer, what do I say?!" I threw myself back onto Spencer's bed. Too nervous about tonight to actually do some homework

Tonight was the night I am supposed to meet Spencer's parents. Trust me when I say I was literally about to go ape shit.

"Ash, relax you'll be just fine." Spencer was on the ground doing some homework for our Romeo and Juliet sequence in English.

"No I won't! What if I accidentally cuss or if I say something completely stupid like um, like sex! What if they ask and I get too nervous and admit to it or something?!"

"Ashley Lynn Davies! Look at me." Spencer got up and climbed onto her bed. Within seconds she was straddling my lap.

"I'm looking and totally loving this view right now." My eyes happened to suddenly wander all over her body but landed on her chest. _Reminder to self to tell Spencer to wear more V-necks!_

"Shut up, my eyes are up here, not down there." Spence gently lifted my head and I ripped my eyes away from her breasts.

"Yes baby?"

"Ashley Lynn Davies, I love you. My parents will love you and my siblings already love you." I nodded and breathed in and out.

"I know I'm sorry. It's just, I'm really nervous because I've never met a girl's parents before and I really want your parents to like me." Spencer leaned down and gently kissed me to where it seemed like I didn't even feel her lips on mine.

"Like I said you'll be fine. Just be the amazing, beautiful girlfriend you are to me." I pulled her down for another kiss.

"Aw is Spency Wency trying to woo me over?"

"Just shut up and kiss me chick."

"Yes dear!" Spencer was still straddling me when we got caught up in a spontaneous and heated lip lock. We lost some articles of clothing after a few moments.

I was left in my bra and boy short in between Spencer's legs. While Spence had nothing but a bra on. Yup, I got Spencer out of more clothes. Davies charm works you know!

We were oh so close to having a quickie right then and there until Kyla came in!

_AWESOME! You know sometimes i think Kyla just plans these moments out on when to cock block._

"Hey Spence. Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Kyla yelled and that pulled us out of our trance.

"Kyla what the fuck?!" I was totally fine staying where I was until Spencer gently pushed me off and sat up way to fast that I flew off and onto the ground.

"Ouch! Shit Spencer that hurt!" I sat up quickly rubbing my head which was the worst thing I decided to do. Can't believe I just smacked my head on her dresser.

_Head rush!_

Spencer jumped off the bed and knelt down next to me as my eyes widened. Spencer had nothing but a bra on. I felt my little friend getting hard again. Spencer smiled as I saw her look down and back up. The birds and the bees were sticking up through my boy shorts. _Oh Jesus not good!_

"Oh geez Spencer! Put on your clothes!"

_Freaken Kyla, ruin every moment for me why don't you!_

"Kyla would you please leave?! I need some alone time with my girlfriend!"

Spencer was still on her knees and the view from her bedroom door only showed her in a bra. _Thank the Lord! _I'd be so screwed if her parents walked in on us like this.

"Fine, I'll be back later to tell you when mom and dad are home! Do not and I repeat DO NOT take to long will yah?" Spencer nodded then focused back on me while waving Kyla off.

"Oh Spencer one more thing!"

"For Christ sake what now?!" I started laughing when I saw the irritation and frustration build up in her eyes before she whipped her head around to look at Kyla.

"Wait actually this is for Ashley." I furrowed my brows and shot up from the ground earning myself another head rush.

"What's up Ky?" I'm kind of scared of what will leave her mouth next.

"Don't forget a condom! We do not need a Carlin slash Davies running around this household anytime soon!" I grinned and quickly grabbed a pillow chucking it at Kyla as she quickly closed the door. Spencer was shaking her head and was laughing.

I focused back on her after Kyla ran out and I noticed her eyes were still a dark shade of blue. Still full of want and lust.

"We don't have to continue. I really don't want further interruptions." Spence just shrugged.

"I want you. I need you. Right here and right now. On my bedroom floor. Too much to ask?" She gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and pulled her down for a kiss then pulled back for air.

"All you had to say babe." We smiled and behold a quickie in within an hour before her parents arrived

* * *

It was 7:30 pm and dinner was just about ready.

"Kids time for dinner!" I looked over to see a sleeping Ashley, still naked in my bed. I liked these moments. Moments of being able to wake up and see Ashley next to me. I reached over and started slowly running my fingers through her long brunette colored curls. I quickly moved my hand as she started to wake up.

"Good evening beautiful." I smiled at her words. She knew how to make me smile without even having to try. Ashley makes me so happy. I couldn't be more proud of her, for her to become the person she is today. We've talked about our past and now we are here. Couldn't be more happy.

"Good evening gorgeous. Good nap?" She nodded and yawned. Eyes watering and some tears dropped. I kissed them away and she smiled.

"Yes and you're so adorable Spencer Marie Carlin." I leaned in to kiss her lips and she met me halfway.

"We should seriously get dressed. My mom just called us all down for dinner and if we don't hurry down there she'll be running up here in like five minutes." With that said Ashley shot out of my bed and quickly grabbed her clothes. I got out and threw on some sweats and a sweater. I was way to worn out to actually dress nice. Plus my legs hurt from what just happened.

"Nice JBF hair you got going on there Spence." I turned out and scowled at her.

"Same to you butt head " I turned back around to look in the mirror. I jumped a little when Ashley came up from behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and setting her head on my shoulder.

"You are so beautiful." I smiled and turned around to face her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you, as for you. Now let's go down." I kissed her one more time and we interlocked fingers and walked to the top of my stairs hand in hand. I stopped and bent over and held my hand up.

"Wait, Ash, my legs hurt really bad." I looked up and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Looks like I am just that good then huh Spence?" She winked and I lightly smacked her on the dick.

"Shut up before your head gets so big that we wont be able to walk down the stairs cause your head got stuck between these walls." I winked and walked ahead ignoring the pain as I looked back to see her with her hands cover her family jewels.

"Gee, ouch that one hurt!" I started laughing even harder after Ashley fell to her knees.

_I didn't even hit her that hard!_

"Oh get over it and let's go before my mom and dad really start to think something is up." I held out my hand for Ashley and she happily took it.

When we got downstairs the table was set and our plates were already filled with food. There was two open seats across from my parents since Kyla and Glen took the seats at the ends of the table.

"Sorry we took so long, my legs got all cramped up and I gave Ashley a dead leg so we couldn't walk for a few moments." Ashley and I looked at each other and both blushed. I looked up to see both Glen and Kyla trying to hold back their laughter.

"So Spence, what's wrong with your legs? You were walking just fine when you got home." Kyla, Glen and Ashley burst out in laughter. My mom and dad were looking at us all confused. My face was flushed red.

_I'm so going to get her back!_

"Oh you know, practice for softball then having to run upstairs and stuff."

"I thought softball was over? But i'm pretty sure your reason is the right one. I'm guessing you screaming Ashley's name for an hour was for fun to huh?" Ashley's jaw dropped open. I kicked Kyla as Ashley did the same to Glen for laughing so much.

"Ouch, damn it Spencer! That hurt!"

"Watch your language young lady!" Kyla hung her head down and started playing with her food as she apologized.

"Sorry mom." Finally my dad spoke up noticing the awkwardness filling the dining room.

"So Ashley, how long have you known Spencer for?" I looked over to see Ashley reply but she just froze and said no words.

"We've known each other since junior year." I put my hand on Ashley's knee and squeezed. Smiling after i noticed her relax a little.

"Thank you Spencer but I was asking your girlfriend." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the ground.

_Holy crap my dad knows!_

"Spencer close your mouth" _Right away mom._

"Since junior year sir."

"Ashley, how long have you and my daughter been dating?"

_What the hell?! Even my mom knows about us!_

"6 months Mrs. Carlin."

"Long time." Ashley nodded.

"I love her. I'm in love with her." My face suddenly was filled with a huge smile and my stomached was full of butterflies.

"Good, well promise me something Ashley." My dad set his fork down and stuck out his hand.

"Anything Mr. Carlin." Ashley mimicked my father and smiled.

"Promise you'll take care of my little girl." He took Ashley's hand in his and waited for her response.

"Promise." My heart started racing and my palms got sweaty as they shook hands.

_Ashley's a keeper. Have you ever had that feeling of just knowing someone is going to be around for awhile? Well i'm having that moment right now as I watch my dad shake hands with Ash._

* * *

I was laying down on Spencer's bed when she finally walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy, all while she was sniffling.

_Oh my gosh she was crying! Her parents hate me!_

"Ash... I got something for you to hear." My heart dropped through the floor.

_Her parents hate me, I knew this was going to happen. They don't want me seeing their daughter. I thought the dinner went perfect!_

"Spencer, I understand that your parents-" Slowly I took Spencer hands in mine and gently rubbed my thumbs over her knuckles

"Love you. They are really happy we're together." I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was to blinded to hear her. Then it hit me.

"Don't like me and I promise i'll do whatever I can and wait! What did you just say?"

"I said my parents love you and are happy that we are together." I suddenly felt my heart fly back up into my chest from the ground.

_Ashley Lynn Davies you just fucking succeeded! _

"Thank God!" I leaned in and kissed Spencer gently.

"I know, enough of this stress for tonight. What are you doing tomorrow night?" Spencer crawled in between my legs. My front to her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer into me.

"Time to see the pops who has been gone for a decade." Spencer turned her head to look up at me and I looked down kissing her once more.

"Who's your dad?" I looked back up staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Raife Davies."

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! New chapter should be up soon! Hopefully softball doesn't completely take over my life! Review? Let me know what songs you'd like to hear or what you'd like to see next! **_

_**From chapter 9 and 10. credit goes to my friend for the names Bradley and the turtle Sushi (: **_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've got a wonderful girlfriend who I love to death involved in my life and my focus is on her and school and softball lol. I Love You baby xoxox :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter its short I know but I just wanted to update as soon as I could and I'll do my best to update soon!**

******_Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_**

* * *

_Here I am. In my room. At midnight. Crying my eyes out._

_The talk with my dad didn't exactly go as planned..._

_I just wanted an explanation you know?_

_Why did he leave us? Why didn't he ever fight for us? Why couldn't he just try?_

_Tonight was filled with tears and currently still is. Tracy is still I'm her room while I'm about to pick up my guitar and play this new song..._

**_Father, father, tell me where have you been?_**  
**_Its been hell not having you here_**  
**_I've been missing you so bad_**  
**_And you don't seem to care_**  
**_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_**  
**_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_**

**_Do you even miss us?_**  
**_Your bottle's your mistress_**  
**_I need to know, I need to know_**

**_Why are you walking away?_**  
**_Was it something I did?_**  
**_Did I make a mistake cause_**  
**_I'm trying to deal with the pain_**  
**_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_**  
**_I will try to understand_**

**_Father, father, tell me where are you now?_**  
**_Its been hell not having you_**  
**_Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town_**  
**_With no note telling where_**  
**_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_**  
**_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_**

**_I need to know, I need to know_**

**_Why are you walking away?_**  
**_Was it something I did?_**  
**_Did I make a mistake cause_**  
**_I'm trying to deal with the pain_**  
**_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_**

**_Why are you running away?_**  
**_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_**  
**_Why are you running away?_**  
**_Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know_**

**_Is this what you call a family?_**  
**_Is this what you call a family?_**  
**_Is this what you call a family?_**  
**_Is this what you call a family?_**

**_Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line_**  
**_But I carry the thought along with you in my mind_**  
**_But is this what you call a family?_**  
**_Is this what you call a family?_**  
**_Family!_**

**_Why are you walking away?_**  
**_Was it something I did?_**  
**_Did I make a mistake cause_**  
**_I'm trying to deal with the pain_**  
**_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_**

**_Why are you running away?_**  
**_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_**  
**_Why are you running away?_**  
**_Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know_**

**_Is this what you call a family?_**  
**_Is this what you call a family?_**  
**_Is this what you call a family?_**  
**_Is this what you call a family?_**

_Gosh, don't you just hate fresh tears?_

"Ashley?" I set down my guitar and looked over to my room door to see Tracy with tears in her eyes. I stood up and Tracy slowly walked over.

_That's when I opened my arms and caught my sister as she dropped_. I brushed back some hair out of her face and just held her.

"Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going to have the chance to be happy?"

"We are happy... Just not happy with family."

"Ashley?"

"Yes Tracy?"

"Please don't leave me." I was quiet for a few moments then finally spoke up.

"Never." We just laid on my bed. Until minutes later our dad walked in.

"Girls?" I tightened grip on my sister, trying to contain my anger as we saw our dad

"What do you want?" I spat out to him.

_I know, that's a little harsh. But I just couldn't take not having an explanation anymore._

"To apologize. For you two to forgive me and try to trust me enough to give me a chance to be here. Be here to be the father I should have been." My dads eyes were glossy. I could tell he cried at some point... I just didn't care.

After all the pain he caused tonight at dinner. Trying to judge my relationship with Spencer and who and how I am (as in having a penis) to trying to tell Tracy she can't be dating Aiden and not even giving us an explanation to why he left. The most hurtful part was the fact, after dinner got more complicating, daddy just got up an left.

_Like always..._

I let go of Tracy and stood up. Tracy was holding my hand but was still on the bed.

"Why should we? Hmm? You left us! You weren't even involved in Tracy's life! She came and found me! You left me when I was 5 years old and you expect to jump back in our lives?! You left mom for some groupie who just wanted to spend time with her and you used her as a nice fuck! That's one thing I'm actually happy about because that's how I got Tracy as my little sister." Tracy squeezed my hand and I calmed down.

_How can your dad just walk out and not look back? All because he drank and wanted to live the rocks star life..._

My dad started walking over to me but I took a step back, making him stop in his tracks.

"How can I get you two to forgive me?" I looked down at Tracy and she shrugged. I looked back up to my dad and his eyes were waterying.

"I don't know. Let me see. How about, not leaving us for once! You just up and left us tonight! You left like you did 12 years ago and you haven't even apologized for it! You want to be back in our lives? Then fucking prove to us that you're actually going to stay for once!" My tears poured out as Tracy pulled me down and held me. She kept holding me until she stood up and slapped my dad.

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe Trace had the balls to do that..._

"I deserved that." My dads hand shot straight to his cheek and held his face in pain.

"Yeah you do. You know why? Because you're to stupid to realize you were to drunk to even notice your daughters calling your name for help! Did you know I would ask my mom about you but rarely got an explanation?! Do you even remember who my mom is?!" Tracy was in my dads face yelling. Once Tracy got that mad I knew i needed to calm her down.

"You left us and didn't give us the chance to ask why! Do you even have a reason for leaving us?! Was it just for the drinking, drugs and groupies?!" I quickly grabbed Tracy and held her in my arms. Our dad just stood there crying.

"I'm sorry.." We looked up at my dad who was now on his knees in front of us.

"You keep saying you're sorry... but have no explanation to why." Tracy breathed out in between breathes. My dad looked at both of us and took in a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry I ran from my problems. I am not saying you two are a problem. I'm saying that the drinking, drugs and groupies were. I chose them over my family. Only because I decided to push away the people I truly love so that they wouldn't see me in the place I was... I should have been the father who was there for their children through thick and thin. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but look now i'm here. The only thing i'm focused on now... is getting back my little girls and proving myself right."

"And if it doesn't happen?" I asked. I needed to know if he was going to leave again.

"Then i'll keep fighting, until the day I die. Hoping one day...you both with forgive me."

_No words.. _

" I better go now. I'll be calling you two tomorrow to check up on you." Tracy and I watched as my dad got up and walked to the door. I pulled Tracy in more and hugged her against me tighter.

"Ash?" My sister whispered.

"Yes Tracy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." We were knocked out of our conversation when we heard someone clear their throat. My dad was still standing in the doorway.

"By the way Ashley, I really liked your song...And no it wasn't either of you... It was all me. My fault." With that said, we watched our dad walk out of my room.

_Today was a long day._

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry I've been crazy busy! New chapter for Fight For Me should be up soon! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm doing my best to update but now it looks like i'll have time to write everyday! school and softball are now over. BOOOOO! LOL Well I have my girlfriend still and i'm more happy than ever. With the distractions now gone besides my girl, i'll do my best to update everyday and if not at least once, twice or three times a week!_**

* * *

I woke up and felt the empty and cold space next to me. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to my right. There were little crinkles in my sheets where Tracy was sleeping last night. I look up at my pillow and saw some mascara stains. I frowned and remember what happened last night. Daddy drama isn't exactly how i'd like to spend a Friday night.

I slowly climbed out of bed. I rolled to my left and snatched my phone off my dresser. _4 New Messages_. I opened the first message hoping it would be Spencer.

**_Hey Ash, I have my parents beach house to myself. Want to come over to have some fun? ;)- Lindsey_**

I rolled my eyes and deleted the text moving onto the next one

_**Ashley! I went out for some air and decided to grab some coffee. I'll bring you back a drink some Starbucks-Tracy**_

Ouu, free drink!

_**Ashley, i'll be out with John for lunch. Your sister, you and I, are all going to sit down and talk about last night whether you like it or not.- Mom**_

To what do I owe this displeasure? Last night was the one thing I didn't want to keep on my mind.

_**Goodmorning Darling, Hope you had a nice sleep baby. I was thinking about a dinner date for two? xoxo Spence**_

God, I love Spencer. I love how she can easily change the mood i'm in.

_**I'll pick you up at around 7:30, dress fancy. Tonight is a surprise. xoxo Spencer**_

I quickly hit reply and wrote my text.

_**Sounds good beautiful. See you then. xoxo Ash**_

"Ashley! I'm back!" I got up and ran downstairs. When I got down the stairs. I burst into the kitchen and threw myself up onto the kitchen counter.

"Caramel Macchiato?!" Tracy nodded and I threw my hands up in the air. "Yes! Much needed. Thanks lil sis."

"No problemo."

"How'd you sleep last night?" Tracy shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

"It was whatever. Hated what made me sleep but it was a good nights rest." I took a sip of my coffee and nodded

"Understandable, I don't like crying myself to sleep either, but at least we were both there." Tracy smiled sweetly. I put my drink down as Tracy walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Ash."

"For what?"

"For being there."

"I'm never leaving you know that." I stroked her long brown locks as she pulled me into a tighter hug.

"As for you." I tapped on her shoulder unable to breathe.

"Great now loosen up the grip I can't breathe!" Tracy quickly let me go and I took a deep breathe.

"Sorry." I waved it all off and took another sip of my drink.

"No worries"

"How's Aiden?"

"Good."

"Awesome, haven't talked to him in a while."

"He misses you."

"I know, just been busy I guess."

"How are you and Spencer." I smiled at the thought of my wonderful girlfriend.

"Amazing. I guess we're having dinner tonight."

"Where at?" I shrugged and took another sip.

"No idea. She said to dress fancy because it's a surprise."

"Ooo, how cute. Why's she taking you out?"

"No idea." I took another sip of my drink then gently placed it next to me before jumping off my counter.

"Well have fun."

"I will." I hugged my sister and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?!"

"Got to go to the airport and pick up Bradley. I'll be home soon!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Yes! Now there's someone I need to hang with! I miss that chick!" I shook my head and laughed.

When I got up into my room, I heard my phone go off twice. I unlocked my screen and typed my passcode in. Noticing I have two new messages and 3 missed calls.

_**I just arrived at he airport. When you picking me up? I haven't officially departed the plane yet. - Bradley. **_

I jumped in joy at the fact my bestfriend finally came to visit me from Canada. Now time for text number two.

_**Bitch do you not know how to answer your damn cell phone?! What's the point of having one if you won't answer text messages or phone calls?! I just got off plane! Come get me! I'm hungry and want some motherfucking sushi! - Bradley**_

I flipped off my text messages as if It were Bradley. I hastily ran to my closet and changed my underwear. I threw on a black sports bra, some ripped skinny jeans and a grey hoodie with converse. I grabbed my keys off my dresser with my phone and aviators.

"Tracy I'm leaving! Text or call if you need anything! Got to rush Bradley already got off plane love you!"

"Love you too bye!" With that said I locked my front door behind me and jumped into my car. I quickly turned it on and backed out.

15 minutes later I ended up at LAX. Driving around to find the Canada airlines sign. After 5 minutes of looking I found the zone and found my best friend. I quickly put my emergency blinkers on and hopped out of my car.

"Canada!"

"South side!" Bradley and I laughed and engulfed each other into a big hug.

"You look amazing Ash!" I smiled as Bradley looked me up and down

"As do you!" I mimicked her actions and grabbed her bags. After gently putting them in the trunk, I hopped in the front seat and buckled up. I turned to see Bradley with a wide smile on her face.

"Ready Northside?"

"If you are." I smiled and threw on my shades.

The whole ride back to my place was filled with laughter and stories of our past along with some talk about how things are in Canada and California.

"How are you and Spencer?" A huge grin formed on my face at the mention of her name,  
.

"We're great, I got a date with her tonight."

"NO WAY! Can I meet her?!" I started to laugh as Bradley jumped in her seat like a four year old.

"Sure, when she comes over to pick me up."

"Yay!" I started laughing once again as Bradley started clapping and yelling in the car.

* * *

15 MINUTES LATER we got to my house. I helped Bradley grab her stuff from my car trunk. I quickly opened the front door and explained where everything is.

"Tracy! Bradley's here!" With that said, Trace was down the stairs and hugging Bradley within a minute. I've never seen Tracy run that fast from her room before and trust me. It's a big house.

"Bradley! Oh gosh I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in ages! You look amazing!" Bradley laughed and finally hugged back Tracy after the initial shock of who it was wore off.

"Thanks, same for you hun." Bradley and Tracy let go of each other and laughed.

"We all need to hang out tonight!" I gave Tracy an "excuse me bitch you're trippin!" Type of look and she just rolled her eyes. Tracy wrapped her arms around Bradley's and My shoulders and pulled us close into a hug.

"Um sorry I got a date with Spencer, need to get my mind off of everything with dad." I smacked Tracy's forearm, signaling her to move it.

"Oh yeah loser. Have fun. Bradley would you like to have the honor to hang out with me tonight?"

"Sure ain't got nothing to do since ASHLEY over here, has her date." Tracy turned her head and Bradley leaned forward.

"Oh fuck off. I'm going to go get ready. Enjoy your night Douche-B's." I gave them an innocent looking smile and flipped the pair off.

* * *

IT'S NOW 7:25 PM, Spencer should be here in five minutes. I grabbed my hand bag and threw my cell phone in it. I put on some Nike Airs and walked downstairs after I heard the doorbell ring. By the time I was down the stairs, my beautiful girlfriend was standing in the middle of the kitchen laughing with Bradley.

"Hola mi amors." I smiled and walked over to Spencer who was in a high low skirt and a silky white button up that was see through and you could see her black bandeau. It was tucked into her skirt and the sleeves in her button up were cut of so it looked like a tank top.

"Hey loser. Enjoy your night you two." I gave Spencer a once over because let's face it. She looked extremely hot. I smirked and looked over to Bradley, who was giving me a creepy smile.

"Oh I definitely will." Bradley shook her head and I went over to hug her. "Won't be out too late" I turned my head and looked over at Spencer and smirked," I hope."

"Ash stop." All of us laughed and I took Spencer's hand in mine.

"Ready to go babe?" Spencer nodded. I just wanted to leave and be happy with my girlfriend. I dragged Spencer to the door not even bothering to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Tracy! Goodbye Bradley" I shook my head and pulled Spencer a little harder. I locked the front door behind me then dragged Spencer towards her car.

"I missed you so much" I gently shoved Spencer against her car and kissed her hard. Of course, Spencer returned it. I dragged my tongue along her bottom lip and was granted access. Spencer pulled back a few minutes later. I rested my forehead against hers, panting and trying to catch my breathe.

"What was that about?" Spencer looked so cute trying to catch her breathe.

"I love you." Spencer's jaw dropped. What do I do? Do I try to save my ass or do I just wait to see if she replies?! "Um I mean, I-I just- I-I understand if you don't like me back I me-" my lips were sealed and I stopped talking when I felt a pair of lips against mine.

"I love you too. I always will." My heart beat slowed down and my palms stopped sweating. I felt the world lift off my shoulders and butterflies fill my stomach.

"R-really?" Spencer nodded. I grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

"Let's go to dinner. Tonight is very important." I smiled and got into the passenger and watched Spencer run to her side of the car. Once she got in and shut the door, we both buckled up and I turned my body to face her.

"Why is tonight so important?" Spencer looked over to me and turned her car on.

"It's a surprise." Next thing I knew, Spencer drove off and I was still in shock to the fact she loves me. She actually loves me. Whoa.


End file.
